KOF 2005
by El Chang
Summary: Pues eso, KOF mas crossovers con todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo. A ver si aprenden los de SNKP a escribir historias en condiciones XD
1. Cap 1

**

Capítulo UNO - Temporada de KOF

**

Una preciosa mañana de Junio en el patio de un instituto de Osaka encontramos al Kyo Kusanagi rodeado de las tías más buenas de por allí y vacilando, como es habitual.

**Kyo**: Pos sí, nenas. Hoy viene mi opá a las once de la mañana y me disse, me disse: "Joder, levántate ya Kyo, que tienes casi 30 tacos y ya va siendo hora de que termines la ESO"...Y yo le digo, le digo: "Achanta la mui VIEHHHHO y traéme el desayuno a la cama o te voy a soltar 2 yoyas que vas a echar la mierda por las orejas". No estuvo bien contestao, u qué?

**Nenas**: OH SI KYO! ERES NUESTRO PUTO DIOS!

**Kyo**: Y me he venido al instituto por no pegarle 2 hostias. Ahora, que este año fijo que me saco la ESO. Que no es normal, hombre, un tío como yo que está salvando al mundo día sí y día también y aquí empantanao años y años sólo porque los maestros me tienen manía...

En esto que llega Shingo corriendo al grito de "KUSANAGI-SAAAAAAN!111!"

**Kyo**: QUE NO CHILLES, HOSTIAS! Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

**Shingo**: Mil perdones, sensei, pero es que ya están aquí las invitaciones para el KOF. Y claro, estoy que no cago de la emoción de que vayamos a formar equipo juntos, tal y como usted me prometió el año pasado.

**Kyo**: Estoooo...Lo siento, Shingo. Cambio de planes. Este año vamos a dar un giro de 360 grados con el tema de los equipos.

**Shingo**: De 180 grados.

**Kyo**: Ein?

**Shingo**: Es que si es de 360 nos quedamos como estábamos...

**Kyo**: Shingo, te he dicho cienes y cienes de veces DE QUE no le repliques a tu sensei, y mucho menos delante de las nenas del instituto. Lo que yo digo va a misa y más te conviene recordarlo si es que quieres aprender algún día la técnica suprema del Clan Kusanagi, la cual consiste en soltar fuego cada vez que pegues una hostia.

**Shingo** (bajando la cabeza): Mil perdones, sensei. Gomen nasai.

**Kyo**: Perdonado. Pero escucha, los asesores de imagen del clan Kusanagi dicen que este año lo que se lleva es volver a reunir al Sacred Team. Ya lo tengo hablado con Iori y Chizuru y están de acuerdo, este año nos vamos a forrar a base de hacer bolos y vender camisetas. Pero tú tranquilo, que siempre puedes ir con el Japan Hero Team.

**Shingo**: Perooooo...Con todos los respetos, sensei, y pidiéndole disculpas por anticipado...Aunque para mi indigna persona sea un verdadero honor el formar equipo con los señores Benimaru y Goro...Es que resulta que el señor Benimaru...

**Kyo**: Qué?

**Shingo**: Nada, que cada año está más amariconao...

**Kyo**: Que no se dice "amariconao", se dice "METROSEXUAL"! No sé cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir...Déjate de tonterías, Shingo: Benimaru no es gay, fíjate en todos los años que yo he formado equipo con él y sólo me ha intentado meter mano un par de veces (máximo 3)...

**Shingo**: "Máximo 3"? Ok Kusanagi-san, creo que podré soportarlo.

----------

El dojo de Kyokugenryu de los Sakazaki en Nuevo South Town:

**Takuma**: NEEEENEEEESSSS...Ya están aquí las invitaciones para el KOF de todos los años...

**Yuri**: Otra vez el KOF? Creo que este año voy a pasar, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de desarrollar un estilo de lucha que sea completamente distinto al del año pasado para poder marear al personal...

**Takuma**: Eso será una broma, no? Venga, todos a prepararse corriendo y a hacer las maletas, que falta un mes escaso para que empiece el KOF.

**Ryo**: Pero papá, tú siempre nos dices que el Kyokugenryu es una filosofía de la vida que consiste básicamente en alcanzar nuestro máximo potencial como seres humanos. Entonces por qué nos obligas todos los años a presentarnos al KOF?

**Takuma**: Os lo voy a explicar de una manera tan fácil que lo vais a comprender enseguida: NO TENEMOS UN DURO, ESTAMOS PEGAOS A LA PARED! Cada año llenamos el gimnasio de frikis que han flipao viéndonos en el KOF pero que en cuanto les exijo que practiquen 18 horitas diarias de nada se cansan y ya no vienen más. Cómo se supone que vamos a pagar las facturas, vendiendo nuestros cuerpos a la prostitución? Al menos tu hermana se ha echao un novio con dinero, pero tú, Ryo, francamente...De King no sacamos ni para pipas...Nuestra única oportunidad es presentarnos al KOF y ganarlo y vivir del dinero del premio, o por lo menos hacer un papel lo suficientemente bueno como para poder reclutar más frikis.

**Ryo**: Así que cuando dices que el Kyokugenryu está por encima de conceptos como la gloria y el dinero...

**Takuma**: Exacto, era MENTIRA. Pero no te preocupes, cuando mi padre me contó esa película yo también me la creí y así me veo ahora, que me comen las facturas y los avisos de impagados...Y ahora a prepararse deprisa, no sea que tenga que venir a convenceros Mr. Karate.

**Yuri y Ryo**: NOOOO MR. KARATE NO, POR DIOS! QUE ES MAS PATÉTICO QUE EL NARUTARD Y NOS ENTRA DEPRESIÓN!

-------------

Una taberna de mala muerte en New Jersey:

**Sra. Waller**: Hombre, Arthur! Pasa y siéntate. Te veo algo cambiado. Te ha pasado algo raro últimamente?

**Dr. Light**: Se refiere a después de que me acribillaran en Akopolis porque el fantasma del tío al que maté para robarle los poderes me convenció para que me convirtiera en un superhéroe, fuera al Infierno y muriera y resucitara varias veces consecutivas? Nah, fuera aparte de haber estado viviendo en la Batería Central de OA durante un año y haberme convertido en un ser de energía pura y vuelto a la Tierra justo a tiempo para descubrir que algún gilipollas había apagado el sol, haber pasado varios meses en el espacio exterior, y haber descubierto que la JLA me había lavado el cerebro porque violé a la mujer de uno de ellos no me ha pasado nada raro; Yo soy un tío con una vida de lo más normal.

**Sra. Waller**: No, lo decía porque te veo más delgado. Bueno, al grano: Te vienes conmigo de vacaciones a Japón.

**Dr. Light**: Me necesita para alguna misión, no? Pues entérese: Yo con usted no voy ni a recoger billetes de 500 euros. No después de que me tratara a patadas durante todo el tiempo que estuve en el Escuadrón Suicida y luego no me dejara volver cuando regresé del Infierno. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo cojones ha conseguido mi móvil...

**Sra. Waller**: Y cómo iba a dejarte volver al Escuadrón? Según tú le vas contando a todo diox y a su hermana en aquel entonces la JLA te ha había "lobotomizado" y convertido en una risión...

**Dr. Light**: ...Y claro, no podía estar a la altura de supervillanos tan serios como el Capitán Boomerang...

**Sra. Waller**: Escucha, Light: Una organización criminal llamada NESTS organiza un torneo de artes marciales que reúne a los mejores luchadores del mundo y cuando todo termine habrán conseguido drenar la suficiente energía de los luchadores como para resucitar a un dios japonés llamado Orochi, cuya única obsesión durante milenios ha sido destruir a la Humanidad. NESTS cree que va a ser capaz de controlarle pero yo tengo mis dudas, así que tú te vienes conmigo a Japón ahora para ayudarme a impedirlo.

**Dr. Light**: Para empezar, esa es la gilipollez más grande que he oído en toda mi vida! Desde cuando el destino de la Humanidad se decide en un torneo de macarras? Además, incluso en el muy hipotético caso de que eso fuera verdad, por qué tendría que ir yo habiendo superhéroes a patadas?

**Sra. Waller**: Porque los superhéroes son todos unas mariconas que ni siquiera se atreven a matar cuando no hay más remedio que hacerlo. La prueba la tienes en como ni siquiera te cortaron los huevos cuando violaste a aquella tía.

**Dr. Light**: Hey, que la tía se lo buscó!

**Sra. Waller**: Lo que sea, pero te vienes conmigo. O es que acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

**Dr. Light**: Claro que sí, cargarme a la JLA y a los Titanes.

**Sra. Waller**: Y por qué tanto odio por la JLA, los Titanes y los superhéroes en general?

**Dr. Light**: Weno, al principio era porque no tragaba a los metahumanos. Ni que decir tiene que eso era ANTES de internalizar mis poderes, ahora los metas me caen de puta madre. Menos los que se meten a superhéroes, claro. Esos son la mayoría multimillonarios traumatizaos porque se cargaron a sus padres cuando tenían 8 años...MERECEN MORIRRRRR, ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDE? O sea, no contentos con ser multimillonarios desde los 8 años y no tener ni que aguantar a sus viejos se dedican a ir por ahí partiéndoles la cara a los pobres criminales que no han tenido tanta suerte como ellos! Todo lo que sé es que si yo hubiera tenido tanta potra en la vida no sólo no sería el Dr. Light ahora, es que no creo que tuviera ni la EGB...

**Sra. Waller**: Efectivamente, se te escucha hablar y parece que no tuvieras ni la EGB...

**Dr. Light**: Waller, más vale que me vaya demostrando más respeto ahora que ya no estoy "lobotomizado".

**Sra. Waller**: No sé Light, yo te veo diciendo las mismas gilipolleces que siempre...Aunque un poco más psicópata, eso sí...Pero eso tampoco importa mucho, lo que importa es que eres de las pocas personas que conozco con suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a Orochi. Nada, tú te vienes a Japón conmigo que total, si llevas toda la vida esperando para cargarte a los Titanes y a la JLA lo mismo te da esperar un par de meses más.

**Dr. Light**: Por lo menos será a gastos pagados, no?

--------------

Cuartel General de NESTS:

**Zero**: Ok Krizalid, este año es EL AÑO! Después de tantos fracasos y humillaciones el poder de Orochi será nuestro este año. DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO! Mi plan es a prueba de fallos, ningún estúpido héroe del KOF nos detendrá está vez!

**Krizalid**: Ok y cuál es el plan?

**Zero**: Weno, pos en realidad...El mismo que todos los años: Mandaremos a un equipo del KOF a luchar por nosotros, drenaremos la energía de todos los luchadores y luego trataremos de controlar a Orochi, destruyendo a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino...Ahora, si sólo fuera capaz de conseguir que el equipo de desarrollo se concentrara en clonar a una combinación de Superman y Goku (pero con mala leche) en vez de pasarse todo el día viendo dibujos animados del Escuadrón Diabólico y haciendo como que trabajan...

BOOOOOOOOOM!1111!

**Krizalid**: Ostia, jefe! Me parece que eso ha sido el laboratorio!


	2. Cap 2

**Capítulo DOS - Rastrero **  


  
Laboratorio del cuartel general de NESTS: 

(Puto Klunk, ya la ha cagao otra vez. Pero dónde coño estoy? Parece un laboratorio o algo así...Es como si hubiera habido una explosión aquí también. Los tíos de la bata blanca...Uno está vivo todavía. De espaldas. Esto es demasiado raro. Tengo que salir de aquí.)

El científico de NESTS no podía imaginarse que después de haber sobrevivido a la explosión le fueran a cortar la yugular con un fragmento de cristal de los muchos que había por el suelo. Ni siquiera lo oyó venir...

(Joder, me he cortado la mano por culpa del gilipollas ese! Qué es ésto, sangre? No había sangrado en mi vida. Algo va mal.)

Sale hacia el pasillo principal y contempla su cara en una de las superficies metalizadas que suele haber en todos los cuarteles generales de las organizaciones como NESTS.

(Mi cara! Fíjate en esa nariz, ese mentón. Yo no llevo así los bigotes. Qué cojones está pasando aquí?)

(Aunque después de todo, siempre que sea para mejorar...)

Un guardia de seguridad de NESTS le sale al paso y le da el alto. El no se detiene y sale corriendo.

Uno. Dos. Tres tiros. Impactan en su espalda.

(Más sangre. Sólo me dolió un segundo pero me ha puesto perdido. Si sólo supiera de qué va ésto...)

(Parece que lo perdí de vista...)

Otro pasillo.

Ahora es todo un equipo de guardias de NESTS con armamento pesado los que disparan contra él. Cae acribillado contra la pared como un amasijo de carne y sangre.

Le lleva al menos 10 segundos levantarse otra vez...

---------------------

**Krizalid**: Así que eres Dick Dastardly...

**Dastardly**: Ajá.

**Krizalid**: El de los dibujos animados...

**Dastardly**: Exacto.

**Krizalid**: Cómo cojones es ésto posible?

**Dastardly**: Dímelo tú tío, yo soy de letras.

**Zero**: Tranquilo Krizalid, en realidad tampoco es tan raro...Quiero decir, no es más difícil de creer que el que tengamos la capacidad de clonar gente con superpoderes, el que tengamos en nómina al Tetsuo o el que hayamos destruido South Town con un rayo gigante, no?

**Dastardly**: Eso sí que no hay quién se lo crea.

**Zero**: Es más, incluso le vamos a dar la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros. Si a él le parece bien, por supuesto...

**Dastardly**: Bueno, vayamos por partes: Sois alguna especie de organización criminal que intenta dominar el mundo y esclavizar a la Humanidad para su propio beneficio?

**Zero**: Lo has resumido perfectamente.

**Dastardly**: Ok, entonces contad conmigo. Es sólo que, comprendedlo: Tenía que asegurarme, no fuérais a ser una ONG o algo por el estilo...

**Krizalid**: Pero para qué lo necesitamos? Aparte de la capacidad de regenerarse este tío ni siquiera tiene superpoderes!

**Zero**: Puede que no, pero tiene muy mala leche, que es lo fundamental. Además, vamos a tener trabajando para nosotros a un psicópata de dibujos animados. Cuántas organizaciones criminales pueden decir lo mismo?

----------------

El dojo del Kim Kaphwan en Seúl (o lo que queda de él):

**Kaphwan**: Empiezo a estar ligeramente preocupado con el tema de Chang y Choi, Jhun...Siempre había pensado que era Yamazaki el que se dedicaba a destruir gimnasios de artes marciales por diversión, pero fíjate como me han dejado el dojo Chang y Choi con la curda que pillaron anoche. Mi mujer también se está empezando a cansar un poquito, y eso que nada más que llevan 11 años viviendo con nosotros...No entiendo qué les pasa a esos 2, años y años de entrenamiento en Taekwondo y de recibir patadas en el culo y resulta que, incomprensiblemente, todavía no los he conseguido llevar por el buen camino...

**Jhun**: A ver si va a ser porque a la idea le faltaba un hervor desde el principio, Kim...O sea, coger a 2 delincuentes peligrosos y tenerlos en tu casa hasta que se convierten en 2 delincuentes peligrosos EXPERTOS EN TAEKWONDO a lo mejor no era tan buena idea como pudiera parecer en un principio después de todo. Eso sin contar con que como un día los sueltes o se te escapen verás qué gracia le va a hacer a la policía de Seúl...

**Kaphwan**: Nah, porque en el fondo yo sé que los estoy reformando...

**Jhun**: QUE COÑO LOS VAS A ESTAR REFORMANDO, SI LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TRAJE EL COCHE ME MANGARON HASTA LOS TAPACUBOS!

**Señora del Kim Kaphwan**: Sí, a ver cuál es la próxima genialidad que se le ocurre al majara éste, adoptar a Lobo?

En ésto que entran los ninios del Kim Kaphwan, Dong Hwan y Jae Hoon.

**Jae Hoon**: Buenas tardes, respetado padre y compañía.

**Dong Hwan**: QUEEEE PASSSSSSHA, NEEEEEENNNN!

**Señora del Kim Kaphwan**: Dong Hwan, te he dicho miles de veces que le hables con más respeto a tu padre (aunque no se lo merezca, pero eso es fuera aparte)...

**Dong Hwan**: No me rayes, vieja, que paso de tó.

**Señora del Kim Kaphwan**: Menos de curso, cabrón!

**Jae Hoon**: Madre, por favor, no uses ese vocabulario tan inapropiado delante de las visitas.

**Señora del Kim Kaphwan** (medio llorando): Es que me tenéis ya amargá entre todos...

**Dong Hwan**: Opá, este año nos llevarás al KOF, no? O si acaso deja al pringao éste aquí y llévame a mi solo y a la May Lee.

**Jae Hoon**: Y por qué se supone que te tiene que llevar a ti solo y a mi dejarme en casa?

**Dong Hwan**: Hombre, tío, eso ni se pregunta: Porque yo soy el hermano guay, el favorito de todo el mundo en el Garou, el que cuando llega a los sitios a las tías se les hace el chocho coca-cola...

**Jae Hoon**: Vale, es verdad que tú ligas más y que yo con mi novia me conformo. Pero observa.

Jae Hoon chasquea los dedos y en cuestión de milisegundos aparece la novia corriendo con la tetera en la mano para servirle una taza.

**Jae Hoon**: Te has fijao? Este nivel de chulería no lo supera ni Mr. Big.

**Dong Hwan** (flipando): Ahí l'as dao!

**Kaphwan**: Bueno, como parece que este año todo el mundo quiere ir al KOF y sólo tenemos 3 invitaciones, procederemos a sortearlas. Id despertando a Chang y a Choi y avisando a May Lee por el móvil.

De pronto se escucha una gran escandalera en la calle, salen del dojo y se encuentran a una vieja tirada en el suelo, Choi con el bolso en la mano y Chang a punto de darle con la bola de metal en la cabeza.

**Kaphwan**: A ver, qué está pasando aquí?

**Vieja**: AY AY! GORFOS, DELINCUENTES! QUE ME HAN PARTIDO LA CADERA PARA QUITARME EL BOLSO!

**Chang y Choi** (señalando a la vieja): Ella empezó!

**Kaphwan**: Lo siento, señora. Es su palabra contra la de ellos. Yo estoy en un dilema y no sé a quién creer...

**Señora del Kim Kaphwan**: Mira cari, ni sorteos ni pollas: Tú te llevas a Chang y Choi al KOF que ya no os aguanto en casa a ninguno de los 3!

**Kaphwan**: Por eso me los llevo la mayoría de los años...

-----------

Aeropuerto de Osaka:

**Sra Waller**: Bueno, pues ya estamos en Japón. Una cosa, Light: Mientras estemos aquí nada de uniformes ni ostias, hay que ser discretos y llamar la atención lo menos posible. Cuanta menos gente nos reconozca, mejor.

**Dr. Light**: O sea, a ver si lo he pillado...Me está usted diciendo que a un tío como yo, que dispara lásers y se convierte en luz, la única manera de la que lo pueden reconocer es por el uniforme?

**Sra. Waller**: Y por la perilla, pero esperemos que haya suerte y no se fijen en eso. Ya sé que suena raro pero así es como funciona, cualquier superpayaso en cuanto se quita el uniforme y se pone unas gafas de pega ya no lo conoce ni diox.

**Dr. Light**: Ok por mi de acuerdo, tenga en cuenta que me busca la Interpol...Por cierto, ahí hay un japo mu raro con la cara llena de piercings que no nos quita ojo de encima.

**Sra. Waller**: Saluda a Kakihara el maso-yakuza, nuestro contacto en Japón.

**Dr. Light**: (Oh Dios mío, otro friki!)

**Kakihara**: Bienvenidos a Japón, Sra. Waller y compañía. Ahí tengo el coche para llevarlos al hotel que van a usar como base de operaciones...

**Dr. Light**: Un momento, y éste por qué nos ayuda?

**Kakihara**: Porque la Waller me está pagando un montón de pasta, como a tí...Y porque me gustaría tener la oportunidad de que Orochi me despedace lentamente y así conocer el significado de la Desesperación Absoluta, me imagino que también como a tí...

**Dr. Light**: Nah, a mi no me van esas cosas tan raras.

**Kakihara** (riéndose): Eres un supervillano, no? Pues seguro que a ti te van unas cosas más raras todavía...

**Dr. Light**: Cómo qué?

**Kakihara** (muerto de risa): Como ir por ahí intentando "conquistar el mundo" o lo que sea sólo para que un montón de tíos musculosos en mallas te jarten de ostias, y eso una vez, y otra y otra...Si eso no es ser un masoca y un pervertido entonces no sé cómo llamarlo...

**Dr. Light**: Corta ya, Kakihara.

**Kakihara** (sacando la espada corta típica de los yakuzas y poniéndosela a la altura de la cara): Hmmm y qué quieres que me corte?

**Dr. Light**: A ser posible, la lengua.

**Kakihara**: Ohhhh pues me temo que no va a poder ser, porque precisamente la lengua ya me la he cortado...

Kakihara abre la boca de par en par dejando ver el cacho de lengua que le queda y diciendo "AAAAAAAAH!"

**Dr. Light** (apartando la vista asqueado): Joder, no llevo aquí ni 15 minutos y ya estoy hasta los cojones de Japón!


	3. Cap 3

**Capítulo TRES - Poquito KOF en este capítulo pero weno...**  


  
Cementerio de Nuevo South Town ante la tumba del Jeff Bogard (o algo): 

**Terry**: Lo siento, padre. Te he fallado. Después de todos estos años aún no he sido capaz de vengarte del todo. O sea, no será porque no he tirao al Geese Howard veces desde la Geese Tower...Pero aún así el cabrón siempre vuelve, es como el Coyote de la Warner o algo por el estilo. Yo ya no sé qué más hacer, tal y como están las cosas lo máximo que puedo hacer es presentarme al KOF y tratar de impedir cualquiera que sea el plan que el Geese tenga pensado para este año. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy el campeón original del KOF...

**Joe**: En realidad ese es mi "cuñao" el Billy Kane...

**Terry**: Ok pos el SEGUNDO campeón original del KOF después del Billy Kane...Joder, Joe, si a lo que has venido ha sido únicamente a meter la pata también podrías haberte quedao en casa...

**Joe**: No, si yo lo hacía mayormente por demostrar respeto hacia vuestro padre...

**Andy**: Pues si lo que querías era demostrar respeto hacia nuestro padre, haber empezado por no venir al cementerio en calzoncillos!

**Joe**: Y qué querías, que me supermaqueara? Pa qué, si todo lo que han trasladao desde el cementerio de South Town a éste han sido las lápidas y ni siquiera se han molestao en trasladar los restos porque era demasiado caro...Bastante estoy haciendo con tratar de tomármelo medianamente en serio, no?

-----------------

Y ahora porque sí, porque me sale de los huevos y sin que venga a cuento de nada: CROSSOVER CON THE AUTHORITY!

En una tranquila calle de Osaka encontramos al Dr. Light con un cabreo de 3 pares producto de una combinación letal entre la típica ignorancia yanki y la mentalidad normal del supervillano medio:

**Dr. Light**: (Putos japoneses. Alquilarme a mí una porno en la que salen todas las tías con el chocho pixelado...Se van a enterar, voy a liar una en el videoclub que se van a cagar!)

En ésto que aparece Galactus en medio de la calle.

**Galactus**: DECID ADIÓS, POBRES TERRÍCOLAS! SOY GALACTUS EL DEVORADOR DE MUNDOS! Ok en realidad no es nada personal contra vosotros, es sólo que tengo que papearme planetas para sobrevivir y hoy le ha tocado a la Tierra...Yo qué le voy a hacer, la vida es así y tal...

Galactus se pone a absorber la energía vital de Osaka provocando un peaso de destrucción masiva sin precedentes y matando a un montón de gente en el proceso. Light se queda mirándolo sin hacer una puta mierda al respecto (aparte de volverse intangible cada vez que algún cascote le va a caer encima). En ésto que llega The Authority a través de una puerta interdimensional.

**Apollo**: Hey Galactus! De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que te papees este planeta así como así?

Apollo dispara un peaso de rayo que Galactus desvía hacia el rascacielos más cercano, que se va a tomar por culo totalmente.

**Apollo**: Oooops!

**The Midnighter**: Tranquilo cari, esas cosas pasan...No te deprimas.

**Apollo**: No, si no lo hago.

**Swift**: Eso es, con que salvemos más gente de la que nos cargamos ya vamos daos.

De una hostia Galactus manda a The Engineer contra la acera, a escasos metros de donde está el Dr. Light.

**The Engineer**: Eh tú! Sí tú, el de la perilla. Es que te vas a quedar ahí mirando tan tranquilo mientras que un tío gigante que devora planetas se dispone a destruir tu mundo?

**Dr. Light**: Pffft, es que a mi me han pasao unas cosas tan raras en la vida que ya no flipo con ná...

**The Engineer**: La base de datos del Transporte te clasifica como metahumano de clase A, dice que tienes un poder absoluto sobre la luz. Joder, echa una manita si eso, no?

**Dr. Light** (y sólo porque The Engineer es una tía): Ok, weeeeeno...

Ahora asistimos a una confrontación espectacular de la hostia, con Light controlando el espectro electromagnético, The Engineer usando la nanotecnología de su cuerpo para convertirse en cosas cada vez más raras, El Doctor alterando la Realidad a su antojo y el Jack Hawksmoor haciendo gags de Dios de las Ciudades (no preguntéis, leed los putos tebeos de The Authority ok?). Total, que Galactus queda hecho cachitos como para abastecer a Mc Donalds durante varios años y las bajas colaterales de ciudadanos que pasaban por allí apenas pasan de 200 ó 300 mil.

**Dr. Light**: Joder, Hawksmoor...Hemos estao como 2 horas peleando contra Galactus y aún no me entero de en qué consisten exactamente tus poderes...

**Hawksmoor**: Soy el Dios de las Ciudades, los alienígenas me alteraron genéticamente para vivir en las ciudades.

**Dr. Light**: Ok eso lo deja todo muchísimo más claro...

**Hawksmoor**: Sabes, Light? No lo has hecho mal para ser un supervillano...En realidad deberías unirte a The Authority, ya que tienes el perfil...

**El Doctor**: ...Que consiste mayormente en tener unos superpoderes de la hostia y tomárselo casi todo a cachondeo...

**Hawksmoor**: Claro que vas a tener que dejar de hacer cosas como violar mujeres y matar niños (aunque sean niños fachas), que quedan de regular pa abajo cuando uno es superhéroe...

**Dr. Light**: No me jodas, tío! Que vosotros sois superhéroes? Ay que me da la risa!

**Swift**: Y por qué tanta risa? Usamos nuestros poderes para construir un mundo mejor.

**Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Oh my fucking God! Os lo creéis en serio y todo, estáis CONVENCIDOS! Pero es que no os dais cuenta de toda la gente inocente que hemos tenido que MASACRAR para cargarnos a Galactus, o qué?

**The Midnighter**: Bajas colaterales, tío. Es igual que cuando obligamos a China a salir del Tibet o nos cargamos al dictador de Yakarta. Sí, muere gente inocente en el proceso pero todo eso es necesario por el bien de la Humanidad.

**Dr. Light**: Pues eso es EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que dice el Bush!

**Swift**: Con la diferencia de que el Bush NI SIQUIERA se cree que lo esté haciendo por el bien de la Humanidad...

**Dr. Light**: Ok ok, cuando llevas razón llevas razón...Pero aún no me explico por qué cuando yo masacro gente deliberada o accidentalmente está mal visto y cuando lo hacéis vosotros está de puta madre...

**Hawksmoor**: Porque tu lo haces a mala leche y nosotros con buena intención, es que no entiendes la diferencia?

**Dr. Light**: Pues no. A lo mejor va a ser porque los alienígenas me alteraron genéticamente para ser DE PUEBLO; O sea, que me ha pasao igual que a ti pero al contrario.

**Hawksmoor**: Buen chiste, ese no lo conocía...PUERTA!111!

**Dr. Light**: Hey, sólo porque os esté exponiendo unas cuantas opiniones tampoco es como para que os mosqueéis y me deis puerta...

**The Midnighter**: No, es sólo que nos teletransportamos a otra dimensión...A una donde hay un tío llamado Rajoysh que quiere impedir los matrimonios gays cuando él es el primero que pierde aceite y al que le vamos a meter un taladro gigante por el culo, pa que aprenda...

**Dr. Light**: Pa que aprenda...EL QUE?

**Apollo**: No lo tenemos muy claro, pero algo aprenderá SEGURO...


	4. Cap 4

**Capítulo CUATRO - De porqué los malos no ganan nunca el KOF (Parte I)**  


  
En la sala de reuniones del Cuartel General de NESTS encontramos a Dastardly y a Krizalid viendo apasionantes concursos de Telesierra en los monitores y esperando a que llegue Zero: 

"Por favor, a veeeer: Fui a una ciudad donde VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GO VI-GOTAS CAER! QUE CIUDAD ES? SI, RESPUESTA?"

"Barcelona?"

"Que NOOOOO, melón! Cuélgale, anda! Venga, POOOOOR FAVOOOOOR, que ya llevamos 45 minutos de concurso y me tengo que IIIIIIIR! LLAMADA TRAS LLAMADA, TODAS LAS LLAMADAS ENTRAN A DIRECTO!"

"Me ha dicho mi madre que diga Badajoz..."

**Krizalid** (medio histérico): Dastardly, por el amor de Dios...QUITA ESA MIERDA YA, OSTIA!

**Dastardly**: Cómo que mierda? Esto es la Televisión del Futuro, el nexo de unión entre tu Realidad y la mía, la máxima expresión de todo el potencial de la Raza Humana. Es que no tienes sensibilidad como para comprenderlo? A mi ver ésto me pone como en éxtasis, si no estuvieras tú delante probablemente me sacaría la polla y me haría una paja...

**Krizalid**: De qué coño hablas? ESTO NO ES MAS QUE UNA ORDINARIEZ, UN TIMO Y UN INSULTO A LA INTELIGENCIA! Si se está viendo que las respuestas se las inventan ellos mismos mientras que retienen las llamadas a los 806's!

**Dastardly**: 5 millones de euros en beneficios netos durante el 2003, tío. Todo un imperio televisivo construido a partir de una idea que se me podría haber ocurrido a mí...

**Krizalid** (flipando): ...No puedo creerlo!

**Dastardly**: Son cosas como ésta las que te hacen pensar que por cojones tiene que haber un dios...Y que se llama Loki, POR SUPUESTO.

**Krizalid**: Lo que sea, pero POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, quítalo ya de una puta vez! Esto es TORTURA!

**Dastardly**: Tranquilo, que no es en directo; Sólo es una cinta de 4 horas y ya vamos por la mitad...

**Krizalid**: Qué clase de MENTE ENFERMA grabaría una cinta de 4 horas de semejante mierda para verla de vez en cuando?

**Dastardly**: Oh pues concretamente el tío que está escribiendo esta historia, quién si no?

**Krizalid**: "El tío que está escribiendo esta historia"? No entiendo...

En ésto que aparece Zero.

**Zero**: Weno, vamos a llamar al concurso ese, no? A ver si ganamos el deuvedé...

Dastardly y Krizalid se miran el uno al otro como diciendo "Joder, cómo habrá llegao este tío a jefe de NESTS?"

**Krizalid**: Ehhh...Mejor que no, jefe. NESTS tiene un presupuesto limitado después de todo...

**Zero**: Weno, pues entonces ya podemos empezar a discutir los últimos detalles de la estrategia que vamos a seguir este año, que para eso es para lo que os había reunido...

**Dastardly**: Una pregunta, jefe, que como soy nuevo y eso...La estrategia que vamos a seguir es básicamente la que habéis seguido todos los años anteriores, no? O sea, la de gastar millones de euros en diseñar genéticamente tíos con superpoderes para formar un equipo y luego mandarlos al KOF a ver si hay suerte y lo ganan...

**Zero**: Eso es lo habitual, sí.

**Dastardly**: ...Pero claro, el problema es que siempre hay algún otro equipo que le patea el culo al vuestro y acaba ganando el KOF, así que como último recurso tiene que salir alguno de vosotros a pelear contra ellos y, en caso de que no gane (o sea, en TODOS los casos hasta ahora), acabar suicidándose con gran profusión de explosivos y hostias de esas, a ver si por lo menos consigue llevarse a los ganadores por delante...Cosa que nunca habéis conseguido hasta ahora, además...

**Zero**: Hombre, pos no...Pero por lo menos se intenta...

**Dastardly**: ...Y por si fuera poco, decís que ésta es más o menos la misma estrategia que seguía ese tío Rugal antes que vosotros, y ese tal Geese Howard todavía antes que Rugal...

**Zero**: Oye Dastardly, si el mensaje es que los jefes del KOF somos carajotes, dilo ya sin rodeos y no te cortes.

**Dastardly**: Hombre, yo lo único que digo es que a ese plan le falta un hervor ((Y a vosotros 2, pero eso me lo callo astutamente))...Y eso es principalmente porque parte de un error de base que nunca conduce a nada: ESFORZARSE EN MEJORAR UNO MISMO CUANDO ES MUCHO MAS SENCILLO SABOTEAR A LA COMPETENCIA.

**Krizalid**: Pero eso es completamente deshonorable! Eso es lo mismo que hace Micro$oft!

**Dastardly**: Jé, y de quién coño te crees que lo aprendieron?

Continuará...O sea, que esta secuencia me está saliendo demasiado larga así que ya la continuaré en el próximo capítulo.

----------

En el bar de King en Nuevo South Town encontramos a Yuri, Ryo y Mai sentados en una de las mesas:

**King**: A ver, qué vais a tomar?

**Yuri**: Yo un cubata.

**Mai**: Yo un gintonic.

**Ryo**: Yo un zumo de pomelo.

**King** (soltándole una colleja a Ryo que casi lo tira de la silla): ANDA YA RYO, NO PIDAS ESAS MARICONADAS! JUA JUA JUA JUA!

**Ryo**: Perdón, perdón!

**Mai**: Oye King, no es por nada pero deberías de intentar ser un poco más femenina, sabes? Joder, deja que tu novio pida las mariconadas que quiera, que ya es grandecito...

**King**: Mira la que habló, tan femenina ella y todavía no se ha follao al Andy!

**Mai**: Ya, pero es que mi Andy no es uno de esos tíos facilones que se dejan meter mano así de buenas a primeras, anda muy concentrado con el tema del Kopoken y tal. Y mira que yo insisto y vuelvo a insistir, pero nada, que no hay manera. Mi Andy es lo que tiene, que es un chico mu serio...

En ésto que se acerca el Billy Kane borracho perdido y personificando el pensamiento colectivo de todos los jugadores de KOF que hayan existido jamás:

**Billy**: Sí claro, y eso se nota sobre tó en que no se quita el pijama ni para salir a la calle! Un pichafloja y una maricona es lo que es el Andy! Anda que si fueras mi novia te iba a echar un polvo a la australiana, que te la meto hoy y te la saco pasao mañana! (Dando golpes con el palo encima de la mesa): IN-GALA-TERRA! IN-GALA-TERRA! OEEEEE OEEEEE OEEEEE OEEEEEEEEEE!

**King**: Oye Billy, aquí tonterías de hooligans las mínimas! Y además cómo coño te han dejado entrar? Ahora se presentan aquí los Bogard y ya la tenemos liada.

**Mai**: Por cierto Billy, que dice el Terry que te sonsaque que cuál es el plan del Geese para este año...

**Billy**: Buah, cómo que me lo iba a contar a mí! Los planes del Geese son taaaaan secretos que la mitad de las veces que estoy en el KOF ni siquiera sé para lo que he ido...

----------

En un campamento de mercenarios en la selva de Brasil encontramos al Heidern aleccionando al resto de los Militarotes (digoooo, los Ikari Warriors) antes de enviarlos al KOF:

**Heidern**: Achtung, caballerrrrosss (y señorrra): Como todos los años ha llegado la horrra de volver a presentarse al KOF, destruir los planes de NESTS y salvarrr al mundo. Estáis preparrrados, ja?

**Clark y Leona**: Sus ordenes, mi comandante!

**Ralf**: Yabol, main Führer!

**Heidern**: Ralf, cómo te tengo que desirr que yo no soy nazi, que sólo lo PARRRESCO!

**Ralf**: Era coña, mi comandante...

**Heidern**: Ok Ralf, muy grrrasiosso...A lo que íbamos, este año no estárrreis solos a la horrra de detener a NESTS, tendrrréiss de vuestro lado a una mujer de gran inteligensssia experta en misionesss de contraespionaje y que a estas horrrras ya habrá rrreunido a un equipo altamente cualificado parrra este tipo de operrrrasiones...Su nombrrre es Waller, Amanda Waller.

-----------

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

**Dr. Light**: Perdone que llegue tarde, Waller. Es que estaba...

**Sra. Waller**: ...Con The Authority luchando contra Galactus. Sí, ya lo sé. Os he visto en la tele.

**Dr. Light**: Y qué le ha parecido?

**Sra. Waller**: Pues qué me va a parecer? Un ESPANTO: Miles de muertos, media ciudad de Osaka destruida...

**Dr. Light**: Ok pero todo eso ha sido...A ver si me he quedao con la copla..."Por el bien de la Humanidad".

**Sra. Waller**: Y una mierda pinchada en un palo! Podrías haberos esperado a que llegaran los 4 Fantásticos y no habría muerto ni el gato. Pero claro, así no se puede chulear de superpoderes, verdad?

**Dr. Light**: Weno, Waller, ya sabe lo que dicen: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran irresponsabilidad".

**Sra. Waller**: Me parece que la frase no era así...

**Dr. Light**: Ah no? Pues debería. Aparte, que me han pedido que me una a The Authority...

**Sra. Waller**: Sí, eso era justo lo que te faltaba, ajuntarte con esa chusma y volverte drogadicto o maricón. Además, creía que no tragabas a los superhéroes...

**Dr. Light**: The Authority, superhéroes? Ay que me da la risa otra vez!

**Sra. Waller**: Te das cuenta de que con los daños que ha sufrido Osaka ni siquiera sé si va a poder celebrarse el KOF?

**Dr. Light**: Ah pues cojonudo. Misión cumplida, ya nos podemos ir todos para casa. Y no se olvide de pagarme, eh?

**Sra. Waller**: Pagarte por qué, si te contraté para neutralizar a Orochi y todavía no has hecho una puta mierda?

**Dr. Light**: Cómo que no? Y qué me dice de ayudar a destruir Osaka? Sin Osaka no hay KOF y sin KOF no hay Orochi. Como diría ese gran pensador Ansar: "HABIA UN PROBLEMA Y SE HA SOLUCIONADO".

**Sra. Waller**: Y quién es ese tal Ansar, algún enemigo de Batman escapado del Asilo de Arkham, sección subnormales profundos? Me da igual, Light: Si no hay KOF no ves ni un duro. Hasta ahí podría llegar la broma...


	5. Cap 5

**

Capítulo CINCO - De porqué los malos no ganan nunca el KOF (Parte II)  


**

Casa del Chin Gentsai en algún lugar de China:

**Chin**: Weno chaval, preparado para ir al KOF una vez más?

**Kensou**: Pscht, regular...

**Chin**: Y cómo andamos de poderes psíquicos? Qué toca este año, tenerlos o no tenerlos?

**Kensou**: Pos de momento parece que no estoy muy fino, pero como todavía faltan 2 semanas para que empiece el KOF, quién sabe? A lo mejor me vuelven...

**Chin**: Y si no te vuelven tampoco pasa nada, eso es Bao que te los habrá cogido prestaos y que tendrá este año una potencia de la ostia...Total, para el equipo es bueno porque así se compensa una cosa con la otra.

**Kensou**: Pero me tiene más preocupado lo de Athena, abuelo. Como no empiece a hacerme caso de aquí a los próximos 15 ó 20 años creo que incluso voy a empezar a perder el interés...No me explico cómo le puede gustar un chulo como el Kyo Kusanagi (que además tiene novia) y pasar de un tío como yo, que ni fuma ni bebe y hace vida sana...

**Chin**: Sí, yo personalmente no entiendo a quién sales porque lo que es en casa no puedes haber aprendido esas costumbres tan absurdas...

**Kensou**: Hombre abuelo, que el jartarse de beber y de fumar es MALO...Todo el mundo lo sabe.

**Chin**: Y qué puede pasarte, que no llegues a viejo quizás? Pfffft, eso me lo llevan diciendo a mí desde que era chico...y tengo 90 y tantos, así que figúrate si lo habré escuchado veces...Si hay algo por lo que me gustaba ir al KOF era por dar buen ejemplo a la Juventud y demostrar de una vez por todas que toda esa mierda del deporte y la vida sana no sirven pa ná.

**Kensou**: Y el estar borracho todo el puto día sí sirve pa algo?

**Chin**: Hombre, PUES CLARO! Fíjate en mi estilo de lucha, que no está basado en poderes psíquicos ni en superpoderes de ninguna clase. Con el entrenamiento y la motivación adecuados CUALQUIERA podría hacer lo que yo hago, incluso los DM's...

**Kensou**: ...Cualquiera CON UN 90 DE ALCOHOL EN SANGRE, no, abuelo?

**Chin**: Ahora lo vas entendiendo...

**Kensou**: Pues yo estoy contento de ser un chico mu sano que sólo bebe Biofrutas.

**Chin**: Y esa es otra, que me estás arruinando ya con los putos Biofrutas...O sea, gastarte el dinero de tu abuelo en sake o en putas todavía lo comprendería, pero en Biofrutas? Eso tiene delito!

**Kensou**: Abuelo! No me estarás aconsejando que me emborrache y que vaya con putas, verdad?

**Chin**: Pues te espabilaría bastante, no te creas...

-------------

En algún lugar de alguna parte encontramos al equipo de K' (gente de pocas palabras, como todos sabemos):

**Maxima**: Hola a todos, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?

**K'**: Hablas demasiado, tío.

**Lin**: Tsk.

**Maxima**: Pero vamos a formar equipo este año, no?

**K'**: Ajá.

**Lin**: Eso me temo.

**K'**: Por destruir a NESTS definitivamente. Es lo que todos queremos, hm?

**Lin**: Exacto.

**Maxima**: Positivo.

**Lin**: Positivo el qué?

**Maxima**: Y yo qué sé, yo lo decía mayormente por hablar como vosotros...

**Lin**: Oye, a mí no me vaciles que como me tire un peo vais a coger todos salmonelosis.

**Maxima**: Bueno, pues entonces adiós y nos vemos en el KOF dentro de 2 semanas.

**K'**: Cállate ya, Maxima, que me mareas!

**Lin**: Joder con vosotros 2, sois como cotorras!

------------

Cuartel General de NESTS (donde seguimos con la secuencia del capítulo anterior):

**Zero**: A qué te refieres con lo de que es mejor sabotear a los otros equipos en vez de intentar mejorar el nuestro?

**Dastardly**: Qué voy a tener que hacer, explicároslo con marionetas? Sólo hay 3 equipos que son los que ganan siempre el KOF: el Sacred Team, el Japan Hero Team y el equipo de K'. Eliminando a los miembros de estos equipos se acaba el problema. Y por favor tened en consideración que cuando digo "eliminar" no me refiero a vencerlos en combate; Me refiero a cortarles el puto pescuezo cuando estén durmiendo y cosas así, a ser posible ANTES de que empiece el KOF.

**Zero**: Ein? Así de sencillo, sin clones ni hostias?

**Krizalid**: Ja! Este tío se debe de pensar que aquí somos gilipollas! Me gustaría ver cómo te cargas a alguien del KOF para demostrar esas teorías...

**Dastardly**: Bueno, en realidad, ya lo he hecho. (Pasándole a Zero una carpeta con fotos): Daros prisa en ver las fotos que todavía tengo que escanearlas para mandarlas a O sea, lo que allí llaman "contribuir con la comunidad"...

**Krizalid**: Tsk. Sólo lleva 4 días en esta Realidad y ya sabe que existen cosas como Telesierra y velocidad a la que este tío aprende todo lo malo acojona bastante...

**Dastardly**: Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

**Zero** (observando las fotos): Q-Qué coño le ha pasado al Ash Crimson?

**Dastardly**: Pues nada, lo normal: Que se levantó por la noche a mear y no vio el cable de acero atravesado en la puerta del cuarto de baño justo a la altura del cuello...Y con el Ash decapitado, el Duo Lon y el Shen seguro que se quedan este año en casita. Ya veis qué fácil, en algunos casos ni siquiera hay que masacrar al equipo entero...

**Zero**: Hmm. En principio la idea de eliminar a los equipos que siempre dan problemas está bien...Pero no me gusta tu modo de matar a la gente, es demasiado rastrero.

**Dastardly**: Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes. (Aclaración: 'dastardly' 'rastrero')

**Zero**: Quiero decir que ni siquiera les das oportunidad de defenderse.

**Dastardly**: Jé, pues es la mejor manera de matar a la gente, no te creas...

**Krizalid**: Oye, a lo mejor ésto es un poquito difícil de comprender para un psicópata sin escrúpulos pero es que aquí en NESTS tenemos una cosa que se llama H-O-N-O-R y no vamos por ahí cargándonos a la gente sin darles aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de defenderse!

**Dastardly**: Destruisteis South Town con un rayo gigante, no?

**Krizalid**: ...Weno, menos AQUELLA vez...

**Dastardly**: Ok por mi está bien...Haced lo que queráis, yo es que pensaba que eráis una organización criminal que intentaba dominar el mundo a toda costa...Pero si resulta que lo importante es participar, entonces yo me callo y seguid haciendo las cosas como hasta ahora, que vais muy bien.

**Zero**: Hombre, subcontratando con otros asesinos menos rastreros y mandándolos a eliminar a los equipos problemáticos antes de que empiece el KOF creo que lograríamos una cierta ventaja y quedaríamos de puta madre al mismo tiempo...De todas maneras lo primero que habrá que comprobar es si va a poder celebrarse el KOF o no, ya que como sabéis Osaka ha quedado medio destruida por culpa de la pelea sin sentido de The Authority contra Galactus...

De repente una extraña voz resuena en las cabezas de todos los presentes al máximo volumen:

"Este es Jack Hawksmoor de The Authority en mensaje radiotelepático PARA TODA LA HUMANIDAD de Alternativa 69 (cómo nos pasamos, eh?): Se nos están empezando a hinchar los cojones con tanta crítica. Vale ya de quejarse de vicio que Osaka tampoco ha quedado tan destruida: Se han salvado zonas vitales como NeoGeoLand, el instituto del Kyo Kusanagi y las instalaciones donde iba a celebrarse el KOF. Todo eso estaba en la mitad de Osaka que NO ha sido destruida..."

**Zero**: Joder, tíos...Vaya potra, verdad?

"...Así que no os quejéis tanto, que Osaka ha quedado bastante bien comparado con la mayoría de los sitios por donde pasamos. Eso es todo, hasta el próximo mensaje radiotelepático, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal. Ale, a comportarse bien y todo eso."

**Krizalid**: Hmm. Son buenas noticias, pero me preocupa un poco tener a The Authority tan pendientes de todo lo que pasa en esta dimensión...Si despertamos a Orochi podrían venir a por nosotros, no?

**Dastardly**: Si para entonces no se les han pasado las ganas de ir por ahí jugando a superhéroes y metiéndose en lo que no les importa (que lo dudo), dejádmelos a mí...

**Krizalid**: Sí hombre, lo que me quedaba por oír! Ahora resulta que el malo de los Autos Locos va a cargarse a The Authority, unos tíos que podrían partir el planeta en 2 si les saliese de los huev...CAGONLAPUTA, COMO HAS HECHO ESO?

**Dastardly**: Como he hecho el qué?

**Krizalid**: El sacar ese cigarro de la gabardina YA encendido!

**Zero**: La Toon Force, chavalote...

**Dastardly**: Y para qué perder tiempo encendiéndolo? Bueno, a lo que ibamos...K', Kyo, Iori, Benimaru, Maxima, Chizuru, Goro, Lin, Shingo...Cuál nos cargamos primero?


	6. Cap 6

**Capítulo SEIS - Empieza la acción**

En una de las habitaciones para el personal del Cuartel General de NESTS a las 11 menos 5 de la mañana encontramos a Dastardly desayunando en la cama y viendo una presiosa película educativa (para él, al menos) llamada August Underground - Mordum.

**TV**: OH NO PLEASE GOD NO! DON'T CUT ME! AAAAAARGHHHH!

En ésto que entra Krizalid.

**Krizalid**: Tú tranquilo, eh Dastardly...Tómate tu tiempo para desayunar y ver vídeos de torturas y violaciones, que aquí en NESTS no tenemos costumbre de empezar a trabajar hasta las 12 ó la una del mediodía...

**Dastardly**: Pffft, entre que no me dejáis matar personalmente a los del KOF y que me estáis pagando POR HORAS, tampoco esperaríais que fuera a perder el culo con este trabajo, verdad?

**TV**: SHADDUP YO FUCKIN' WHORE AND DO IT AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAW!

**Krizalid**: Lo único que esperamos es que al menos hayas contratado a algún asesino para eliminar a Kyo Kusanagi y a Shingo Yabuki...

**Dastardly**: Y lo he hecho, a estas horas ya debe de haber entrado en acción.

**TV**: AAAARGHHH! NOOO PLEASE DON'T! AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

**Krizalid**: Y de quién se trata?

**Dastardly**: Oh es un tío muy conocido, su fama ha dado la vuelta al mundo varias veces gracias a Internet...Y ahora cállate un ratito, Krizalid, que estoy intentando ver una peli Snuff y me pierdo los diálogos.

**Krizalid**: August Underground - Mordum no es Snuff, es sólo una peli Gore normal con unos FX's muy curraos e imitando Snuff.

**Dastardly**: Tsk, pues ya me has amargao la película!

--------------

Instituto del Kyo Kusanagi en Osaka, 11 de la mañana:

**Shingo**: (Bueno, pues por fin terminé el trabajo de Literatura del sensei...Me ha costado 2 noches sin dormir y perder las 2 primeras clases de hoy pero ha valido la pena, se aprenden importantes lecciones sobre la Vida de ese gran clásico de la Literatura japonesa que es El Libro de los Cinco Anillos, como que si te atacan con una espada grande contraataques con una espada todavía más grande y, en fin, toda una serie de cosas que a mí sólo no se me hubieran ocurrido jamás...Hmm. Qué raro, por qué correrá la gente despavorida por los pasillos esta mañana?)

**Gente**: OH DIOS, LOS HA MATADO A TODOS! SALID DE AQUÍ! CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS!

**Shingo**: (Oh bueno, será una moda nueva del J-Pop...Mejor que no pregunte, no vaya a quedar como un pringao por no saberlo...)

Shingo llega por fin a la clase de 9º C sólo para encontrarse con sus compañeros masacrados de la manera más espantosa posible: Cadáveres de alumnos con los sesos estampados contra las paredes o estrangulados con las asas de las carteras o con lápices clavados en la yugular, pero todo esto siguiendo una pauta muy extraña...

...Como si se lo hubieran hecho ellos mismos...

**Shingo**: OH DIOS MÍO!

La única persona viva de toda la habitación es un tío con coleta que sonríe como un maníaco.

**Shingo**: Has sido tú? Tú...los has matado a todos?

**Tío de la coleta**: HABLA ESPAÑOL, COJONES! No sé que coño pasa en este país que todo el mundo se empeña en hablar en japonés...

**Shingo**: Japón es lo que tiene...Sé un poco de español. (En español): Por qué los has matado?

**Tío de la coleta**: Tuve que hacerlo, tío. El mundo japonés se ha portao muy malamente conmigo y es hora de que me cobre mi VENGANZA!

**Shingo**: Espera! Yo te conozco, te he visto en Internet! Tu eres ese que llaman...Antoñito el Narutard!

**Narutard**: Que no me llames así, hostia! Vosotros, TODOS vosotros tenéis la culpa de que se hayan cachondeado de mí a nivel mundial...Vais a pagarlo, voy a destruir la cultura japonesa hasta sus cimientos, empezando por el KOF! Weno, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el KOF hasta hace un par de días, eso ha sido idea del tío del bigote, pero no importa...Me parece un buen comienzo de todas formas...VAIS A PAGARLO!111!

---------

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka, 11 y cuarto de la mañana:

**Sra. Waller**: Light! Deprisa, ven a ver ésto! El instituto del Kyo Kusanagi está siendo desalojado, la tele dice que ha habido una masacre allí dentro, incluso lo han rodeado con un cordón policial!

**Dr. Light**: Y qué?

**Sra. Waller**: Kusanagi es una de las 3 armas sagradas contra Orochi. No podemos dejar que lo maten. No lo ves, NESTS ha empezado a eliminar selectivamente a los luchadores del KOF que puedan estropear sus planes: Se cargaron a Ash Crimson hace un par de días y ahora van a por Kusanagi. Tiene perfecto sentido, es lo que YO haría...

**Dr. Light**: Y qué quiere que yo le haga?

**Sra. Waller**: Ve allí y protege a Kusanagi.

**Dr. Light**: Hey! Yo creía que me pagaba exclusivamente para luchar contra Orochi...Por qué no va usted?

**Sra. Waller**: Porque yo no me muevo a 300 mil kms por segundo ni tengo superpoderes, pedazo de capullo! Ve allí y protege a Kusanagi. AHORA!

-----------

De vuelta en el instituto del Kyo Kusanagi, a las 11 y cuarto de la mañana mas un segundo (más o menos) encontramos a Light filtrándose a través de una de las ventanas y dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le ha dicho la Waller:

**Dr. Light**: Joder, vaya masacre! Qué coño es lo que está pasando aquí?

**Shingo**: Aquí el Narutard estaba empezando a explicarlo...

**Dr. Light**: HABLAD INGLES, COJONES! O es que todavía no os habéis enterado de cuál es el Idioma Universal™?

**Shingo** (en inglés): OK hablo un poco de inglés también...

**Narutard**: Sí y yo igual...

**Dr. Light**: Tranquilo, Kusanagi...Estoy aquí para protegerte. Soy uno de los "buenos", llegó la caballería...

**Shingo**: En realidad yo no soy Kusanagi, soy Shingo. Kusanagi-san antes de la una del mediodía no porta por el instituto, él como no duerma sus 15 horitas diarias no es persona...

**Dr. Light**: Ah weno...Pos entonces que te vayan dando mucho por culo que yo me abro...

**Narutard**: De aquí no se mueve ni diox! No antes de que explique la razón que me ha traído aquí desde España...

**Dr. Light**: Ah España! Un país con unos supervillanos de la hostia, la última vez que pasé por allí volando tenían medio país ardiendo...

**Narutard**: Eso no han sido supervillanos, eso ha sido un gili con una barbacoa...

**Dr. Light**: WOW! Me parece que he equivocado el camino TOTALMENTE...

**Narutard**: Eso no importa, lo único que importa es la humillación que YO he sufrido! Yo sólo quería tener mi oportunidad en Operación Triunfo cantando en japonés inventao...Por qué no, los hay que triunfan cantando en inglés inventao, qué diferencia hay? Pero NOOOOO, todos los otakus de mi país tenían que ponerse en contra mía y ridiculizarme por Internet hasta que me convirtiera en una risión a nivel mundial...

**Dr. Light**: Pobre chaval, te COMPRENDO...

**Narutard**: Incluso mi propio padre, que quiso sacar todo el dinero posible a costa mía llevándome a la tele, al "A Tu Lado", a que se volvieran a cachondear de mí..."Canta, Antoñito, canta, que o si no te meto la palanca", me decía...Por supuesto cuando se despertaron mis poderes metahumanos le obligué a arrancarse los ojos y a comérselos...Qué otra cosa podía hacer, hmmm?

**Dr. Light**: Ahí no has hablado más que el Evangelio, chavalote...A mi me ha pasado más o menos lo mismo cuando me "lobotomizó" la JLA...

**Narutard**: Weno, no sé porque yo no leo tebeos americanos, sólo manga japonés...Todo lo que sé es que Shingo y tú vais a morir de la manera más horrible...Preparaos para sentir mi PODER!

**Narutard**: FUMIII KUMOOOO KENAYOOOIII QUE SI QUE NO QUE NASASOYANOOOOO QUE NI SIQUIERA NAAAAA!

**Shingo** (tambaleándose): Oh Dios! Es lo más patético que he escuchado en toda mi vida!

**Dr. Light** (cayendo de rodillas): Joder, por qué me están entrando tantas ganas de matarme?

Light sin poder resistir el asalto psiónico del Narutard rompe de un puñetazo una de las ventanas de la clase y se secciona la yugular con un fragmento de cristal.

**Narutard**: Has visto? El americano no ha podido resistirlo. Tu muerte será todavía más lenta y espantosa, ya que contra los americanos no tengo ná, mientras que vosotros los japoneses me habéis jodido la vida...

**Narutard**: MELANU YUSURUUU SICAN KORULERAAAA ASIMI YUQUERO MACHICA SAMAURA CARI WARU WARU SUKUN ANIUSUUU CON LA CHICALAOOO KAMISI KEPIRAO KUKEKI Y KOKORAKE KOKORAKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Shingo** (cayendo al suelo): Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Voy a morir!

En esto que mientras el Narutard está distraído y dándole la espalda, el Dr. Light se levanta y le suelta una patada en el culo que lo hace callar de una puta vez.

**Dr. Light**: Ea, ya está bien, chavalote...Captamos la idea.

**Narutard**: Ein? Tú no estabas muerto?

**Dr. Light**: He resucitao.

**Narutard**: En 2 minutos?

**Dr. Light**: Sí, qué pasa? Es que en los tebeos japoneses no ocurren estas cosas? Qué le voy a hacer, resucito inmediatamente cada vez que muero y voy al Infierno porque tengo ya totalmente aburrido al demonio Biff O'Stoffles...

**Narutard**: Querrás decir Mefistófeles...

**Dr. Light**: No, ese es otro tío. Este demonio se llama Mr. Biff.

En esto que llega la Waller.

**Sra. Waller**: Bueno, parece que he llegado a tiempo...

**Dr. Light**: Cómo cojones ha conseguido saltarse el cordón policial?

**Sra. Waller**: A ti qué te parece? Simplemente enseñando el carnet del videoclub y chillando "C.S.I.!"

**Dr. Light**: Buen truco...El enemigo está neutralizado, sólo se trata de un pobre chaval del que se han cachondeado a nivel mundial y que ha desarrollado poderes psiónicos para vengarse de sus enemigos...

**Sra. Waller**: Antoñito el Narutard, no? Lo he visto por Internet. Debe ser "neutralizado" del todo, Light.

**Dr. Light**: Oh venga ya, Waller...El qué culpa tiene de que lo hayan lobotomizado y convertido en una risión a nivel mundial?

**Narutard**: Hey, que a mí no me han lobotomizado! Que yo es que soy asín!

**Sra. Waller**: Sí claro, y por eso vamos a dejar que vaya por ahí cargándose al personal, verdad? Y además, sí que tiene la culpa: Quién lo manda a ir a la tele cantando en japonés sin ni siquiera saber? Elimínalo, Light.

**Dr. Light** (volándole al Narutard la cabeza con un láser): Lo siento, chaval...

**Shingo**: Q-Quienes sois vosotros?

**Sra: Waller**: Eso no importa, somos los BUENOS...Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber...

**Shingo**: Ok si usted lo dice...


	7. Cap 7

**

Capítulo SIETE - Un capítulo todo de argumento y character development y tal

**

Hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

**Dr. Light**: Waaaa-ller! Unos macarras del KOF preguntan por usted!

**Ralf** (en voz baja): Ostia, Clark...Me parece que este tío es el Dr. Light!

**Leona**: Estos macarras te están pagando el sueldo, cretino...Somos el equipo operativo alfa de Heidern, los Ikari Warriors.

**Dr. Light**: Me lo puedes volver a repetir, nena? Es que no he pillao toda esa verborrea militar...

**Leona**: Pues no. Haber echado cuenta en lo que te decía en vez de tanto mirarme fijamente las tetas. Y no me llames "nena", joder!

**Clark**: Sí tío, no cabe duda de que es el Dr. Light.

...

**Ralf**: Oiga Waller, Heidern nos dijo que seguramente ya tendría reunido un equipo superefectivo de la hostia...El "equipo superefectivo de la hostia" no será el capullo del Arthur Light, verdad? Porque ese tío tiene tebeos y tebeos que te partes el culo de lo payaso que es, y bastante inútil además...

**Sra. Waller**: Nah, eso era antes, cuando estaba "lobotomizado"...Ahora sus superpoderes han aumentado a un nivel increíble y es bastante efectivo en combate, podría él solo con los Titanes o la JLA. También se le ha quitado lo cobarde, pero vamos, que de capullo y de payaso está igual que siempre, o más...La JLA no le modificó la personalidad tanto como él se cree.

**Ralf**: Ah pues cojonudo entonces: Así salvamos el mundo y echamos unas risas al mismo tiempo...

**Sra. Waller**: Pues no sé qué decirte, chaval. A mi Light me pone de los nervios BASTANTE, cuando hasta del Infierno lo han echao por capullo por algo será, no? 

**Leona**: Bueno, nos cuenta ya cuál es el plan?

**Sra Waller**: El plan es que voy a necesitaros para proteger al Sacred Team. Como sabréis, NESTS ha empezado a intentar asesinar selectivamente a los luchadores que puedan darles problemas en el próximo KOF. Ash Crimson fue el primero y ayer lo intentaron con Shingo, pero me apostaría un brazo a que también iban a por Kusanagi, sólo que no estaba en el instituto a esa hora tan imprudente de las 11 de la mañana...

**Clark**: O sea, que lo que quiere es que nos dividamos y vayamos cada uno a casa de alguien del Sacred Team, así por la puta cara, a actuar como guardaespaldas suyos todo el día, quieran ellos o no? Pffft, pos lo siento por el que le toque Iori...

**Sra. Waller**: Y qué otra alternativa se te ocurre? Light no puede estar todo el día moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz de un punto a otro de Osaka comprobando que no le pasa nada a ninguno del Sacred Team...O sea, técnicamente hablando sí podría, pero cualquiera se lo dice...

**Ralf**: Nada, pues entonces el tío que se convierte en luz que siga comiendo patatas fritas y viendo los Vigilantes de la Playa en japonés, que nosotros nos ocuparemos de proteger a unos tíos QUE SON MAS PODEROSOS QUE NOSOTROS.

**Sra. Waller**: Vamos a ver, chavalote: Se supone que sois fuerzas especiales de élite, verdad? No es todo cuestión de poder, es que vosotros sabéis cómo actuar en casos extremos, sabéis cómo impedir intentos de asesinato y esas cosas, y los del Sacred Team no. No estoy diciendo que os enfrentéis con lo que sea que tenga pensado NESTS mandar, sólo que saquéis al Sacred Team de la línea de fuego cuando sea necesario. Y, si hiciera falta, Light podría prestaros cobertura en milésimas de segundo, siempre que informéis periódicamente de vuestra posición. 

**Leona**: Y qué le hace pensar que NESTS sólo va a por el Sacred Team? Qué pasa con los otros equipos?

**Sra. Waller**: Son prescindibles.

**Ralf**: WOW, Sra. Waller! Qué buena leche, verdad?

**Sra. Waller**: No tenemos efectivos suficientes para proteger a todos los del KOF...Por lo menos he tenido la sensibilidad de decir "son prescindibles" en vez de "que se jodan", que es lo que habría dicho Light cuando le hubiera planteado semejante estupidez.

**Leona**: Light es escoria, y usted tampoco anda mucho más allá.

**Sra. Waller**: No te pases, niña. Sólo estoy siendo REALISTA, cómo vamos a proteger a todos los del KOF siendo tan malditamente TANTOS? Además, está claro que NESTS no va a intentar cargarse a demasiados luchadores teniendo en cuenta que necesitan drenar su energía para despertar a Orochi. La mayoría sobrevivirán aunque no los protejamos, el resto...mala suerte. Pero el Sacred Team debe sobrevivir, porque si Light falla en neutralizar a Orochi serán la última esperanza de la Humanidad.

-------------

Cuartel General de NESTS:

**Krizalid**: Se puede saber a qué coño estás jugando, Dastardly? O sea, mandar al Narutard, un tío que ni siquiera tiene experiencia en combate, a matar a Kyo y a Shingo y además a una hora en la que Kyo está todavía en el primer sueño? 

**Dastardly**: Bueno, y qué queréis? Eso es lo chungo de intentar matar a los del KOF dándoles oportunidad de defenderse, que se DEFIENDEN...Además, que el Narutard casi se carga a Shingo, ha debido de tener algún tipo de ayuda externa porque, vamos, Shingo no usa armas ni tiene ningún superpoder que le permita volarle la cabeza a la gente que yo sepa...

**Zero**: Creo que llevas razón, hay alguien ayudándoles.

**Dastardly**: Vuelvo a solicitar permiso para cargarme PERSONALMENTE a los del KOF a mi modo...Que me hace ILUSIÓN, vaya!

**Zero**: NO, ya hemos discutido esto antes...Compréndelo, no es por putearte sin motivo, es que va en contra de la política de la empresa...

**Dastardly**: Ok jefe, lo COMPRENDO. Si esa es la política de la empresa, qué le vamos a hacer... ((Joder, me están puteando sin motivo! Anda que como hable con el Geese Howard y me pague más dinero vais a ver lo que tardo en sacaros los ojos con un destornillador a los 2!))

Dastardly sale de la habitación.

**Krizalid**: Joder jefe, no aguanto a ese tío! Es que no lo aguantaba ni cuando era chico y lo veía en la tele...O sea, los dibujos animados de Dastardly & Muttley en qué consisten? Un tío y un perro, COMPLETAMENTE PSICÓPATAS LOS 2, van por ahí puteando al personal y encima la gente quiere QUE GANEN! El mensaje para los chavales es tan chungo que haría al Marqués de Sade ponerse de rodillas a VOMITAR...

**Zero**: Pues en realidad deberías tratar a Dastardly con más amabilidad, no sea que se cabree y te tenga que zumbar...

**Krizalid**: Zumbarme a mí? Un tío que ni siquiera tiene superpoderes?

**Zero**: Weno, eso de que no tiene superpoderes es muuuuuuy relativo...Le hemos estado haciendo algunas pruebas en el laboratorio y está claro que aunque PAREZCA un tío de carne y sangre tiene la Toon Force, uno de los poderes más acojonantes del Multiverso, si no el que más. Al menos eso es lo que dicen en los foros de CBR...Y esos tíos lo tienen que saber, no olvides que se pasan la vida discutiendo "Quién ganaría en una pelea a muerte entre Pacman y Buffy Cazavampiros" y cosas por el estilo...

**Krizalid**: Y en qué consiste la Toon Force?

**Zero**: Para empezar, es COMPLETAMENTE indestructible. No existe una sola fuerza en todo el Multiverso capaz de destruirlo. Aparte, su capacidad para sentir dolor es muy limitada y puede regenerarse a una velocidad increíble. Dicho de otra forma, tenemos trabajando para nosotros a un tío que puede sobrevivir a TODO: Explosiones, traumas masivos, caídas desde grandes alturas...

**Krizalid**: Buah, pos como el Geese Howard, no?

**Zero**: No digas gilipolleces, Krizalid. Geese Howard necesita MESES para recuperarse, incluso AÑOS; Dastardly puede recuperarse de una explosión nuclear en SEGUNDOS, está TOTALMENTE al nivel del Coyote de la Warner (incluso tenían el mismo guionista)...Pero hay algo más...

**Krizalid**: Qué más?

**Zero**: Algunos personajes de dibujos animados SABEN QUE LO SON y eso les da poder para alterar las leyes físicas a voluntad. Esto se da en muy pocos casos: Bugs Bunny, los Warners...Y sí, Dick Dastardly también, que yo sepa es el único villano de dibujos animados que puede hacer eso. Claro que normalmente no lo hace porque en su caso la Toon Force juega en su contra, pero ahora está en una Realidad donde ser el malo no implica necesariamente perder...

**Krizalid**: O sea, a ver si lo he pillao...Estás diciendo que tenemos trabajando para nosotros a un tío cuya única característica psicológica es ser el Mal en estado puro, que es COMPLETAMENTE indestructible, que puede alterar la Realidad a su antojo y que podría reventarnos el cráneo a martillazos mientras estamos durmiendo si no le caemos simpáticos?

**Zero**: Resumiéndolo mucho, así es.

**Krizalid**: WOW, y yo que creía que tener al K9999 en nómina ya era un marrón! 

------------

En un centro comercial de Osaka atiborrado de gente encontramos al Benimaru buscando ropa fashion para el KOF:

**Benimaru**: (Weno, es hora de encontrar ropa guapa pal KOF, que ya se sabe que en el KOF eso es lo ESENCIAL...Y aunque en el fondo me da pena de que se hayan cargao al Ash Crimson tal y como han dicho hoy en el telediario, la verdad es que ya éramos demasiados metrosexuales en el KOF, no? Ooops, hora de cambiarle el agua al canario!)

A punto de entrar en el water Benimaru se cruza con un niño chico y su madre. 

**Niño**: Omaaaaaá, que tengo que hacer pipí!

**Madre**: Está bien, Sinosuke. Ahí está el cuarto de baño de los tíos, entra tú solo que ya eres grandecito...

**Niño** (a voz en grito y señalando a Benimaru): Pero y si ESA SEÑORA intenta aprovecharse de mí, se pone mi trompa en la boca y yo tengo que empezar a gritar "OHHH SIGUE POOOR FAVOOOR OH DIOSSSS ME COOOORRO"!

**Benimaru**: (Oh Dios mío, qué vergüenza estoy pasando!)

POM!

**Niño**: Ay! Por qué me has pegao, Monstruo del Culo Gordo?

**Madre**: Por ser un crío de 5 años con la mentalidad de Andrés Pajares! Y usted, SI, USTED, también tiene mucha culpa de tó, por salir a la calle con esas pintas y PROVOCAR a Sinosuke!

**Benimaru**: (Huy yo me voy de aquí corriendo, que está todo el mundo mirándonos y estos 2 chillan mucho, parecen españoles...)


	8. Cap 8

**

Capítulo OCHO - Aquí llega la VIOLENCIA SIN SENTIDO otra vez

**

Inmediaciones del templo sintoísta de la familia Kagura:

**Ralf**: (Tsk. A ver cómo le explico ahora a Chizuru que le ha tocao un guardaespaldas en la rifa de la Waller...Oh weno, Clark y Leona lo tienen muuuucho peor, yo todavía he tenido suerte dentro de lo que cabe...)

Al acercarse a una de las ventanas ve a Chizuru peleando contra 3 tíos y llevando la peor parte.

**Ralf**: (Joooder! Todavía no me ha dado tiempo ni a explicárselo y ya la están jartando de hostias! Estos de NESTS no pierden el tiempo!)

Y ahora, un concepto nuevo, taaaaaan original e innovador que no se había intentado nunca en ninguna fic del KOF...

**M. Bison**: BWAHAHAHAHA! Estás ACABADA, Chizuru! Por fin tendré algo que echarle en cara a Zero en la próxima comida anual de empresa NESTS-Shadaloo.

**Vega**: Sí jefe, estos del KOF son unos mierdas...La tía ya está medio muerta y sólo hemos hecho falta TRES!

...Exacto, CROSSOVER CON STREET FIGHTER!111! A que no os lo habríais imaginado ni en un millón de años? Los nombres son los de la versión yanki, que conste...

En esto que Ralf entra a través de la ventana impulsao por la Ralf Kick.

**Vega**: OSTIA PUTA! MI CARA!

**M. Bison**: Hm, otro del KOF? COMO TE ATREVES A OSAR? No importa, seguimos siendo tres contra uno: LA VICTORIA SERÁ NUESTRA ((Al menos mientras se mantenga la proporción.))

Al cabo de 3 cuartos de hora de pelea encontramos a Vega inconsciente y a Sagat machacándole la cabeza contra el suelo a Ralf a ritmo de chumba chumba technopop.

POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM

**Ralf**: (Weno...No quería...recurrir a esto pero...va siendo hora...de pedir ayuda)

**Dr. Light** (teleportándose): A veeeer, cuál parece ser el problema?

POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM POM

**Ralf**: Que Sagat...me está machacando...la cabeza contra el suelo...quizás?

**Dr. Light**: Ya, pero tú ni siquiera eres del Sacred Team así que que te j...

**M. Bison**: SILENCIO! No sé quién eres tú ni de dónde has salido pero mi tiempo aquí ha acabado. Me llevo a la mujer a los burdeles de Shadaloo, así me compensará el tiempo empleado y el coste del viaje. Agradeced a mi generosidad que os deje con vida y...

**Dr. Light**: WOW! Un poli que vuela!

**M. Bison**: No soy un poli que vuela, cretino! Soy M. Bison!

**Dr. Light** (aguantando la risa): Pffft, "M. Bison"?

**M. Bison**: Sabía que tendría que haber traído más esbirros para acabar con esta chusma del KOF...Sabía que tendría que haber traído también a Sodom!

**Dr. Light**: Pfffft, "SODOM"?

**M. Bison**: Bien, se acabaron las gilipolleces. Ahora vas a morir...PSYCHO CRUSHER!111!

M. Bison se convierte en una bala de energía psíquica (o como se llame la energía que usa el Bison) y ATRAVIESA a Light limpiamente.

**M. Bison**: Qué? No te ha pasado nada? Cómo es posible, te has vuelto intangible o que?

**Dr. Light**: Ok mi turno.

Light pasa a través de M. Bison convertido en luz.

**M. Bison**: Hah! Eres rápido, eso lo reconozco. Pero tú tampoco me has hecho ningún dañ...Hey eso que llevas ahí..son...mis...p...ulmones? AAAARGH!

A estas alturas ni que decir tiene que Ralf ya le ha pateado el culo a Sagat y se enfrenta de nuevo a Vega, que acaba de levantarse.

**Vega**: Noooo! Más hostias no por favor! Que ya voy a necesitar una palanca industrial para sacarme la máscara y un escuadrón de psicólogos para superarlo!

Vega sale de allí corriendo y en esto que llega otro más.

**Akuma**: Soy Akuma, que ahora también trabajo para Shadaloo...Habéis vencido a mis compañeros pero todavía tenéis QUE ENFRENTAROS A MI! El demonio supremo de la técnica marcial milenaria más poderosa del mundo, EL SHOTOKAN, que consiste en...

**Dr. Light**: ...Bola de fuego y puñetazo p'arriba?

**Akuma**: Cómo lo sabes? Eso es conocimiento prohibido para un gaijin como tú!

**Dr. Light**: He aprendido mucho de artes marciales viendo pelear al del ojo tapao contra el macarra del KOF.

**Ralf**: Joder, Light...Haz el campo de fuerza un poquito más grande pa que no tenga que esquivar hadokens yo tampoco! Qué pasa, qué gasta fluido?

**Akuma**: Todavía no has visto NADA, puedo hacer los hadokens todavía más grandes! TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR NUESTRA CULTURA, PUTO GAIJIN!11!

**Dr. Light** (en posición de Kamehameha): Pero si yo YA respeto vuestra cultura un montón! Mira lo que he aprendido viendo la tele desde que estoy en Japón!

**Dr. Light**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN-DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

**Akuma** (viendo el tamaño de la bola de luz que está formando Light): No, espera! Hablando se entiende la g...

**Dr. Light**: ...VIIIIIIIII-TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAL...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!111!

Hace falta decir que Akuma queda...OBLITERAO, me parece que es la palabra?

**Ralf**: En fin tío, buen trabajo después de todo (supongo)...O sea, medio templo de los Kagura ha ido a tomar por culo y las casas que se ven allí a lo lejos parece que también pero por lo menos hemos salvao a Chizuru...

**Dr. Light**: Exacto. Y no sólo eso, sino que también me la voy a follar.

**Ralf**: COMORL?

**Dr. Light**: Weno, es lo mínimo después de haberla salvao de acabar en los burdeles de no sé dónde, no? Total, a ella qué más le da, si ni siquiera está consciente?

**Ralf**: GALACTICA PHANTOM!

**Dr. Light**: Ein? "Galactica Phantom" qué es lo que e...?

20 minutos más tarde:

**Dr. Light**: Owwww dónde estoy?

**Ralf**: Seguimos en lo que queda del templo de los Kagura.

**Dr. Light**: Joder, EN LA VIDA me habían metido una hostia como esa! Y eso que he luchao contra Superman...

**Ralf**: Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

**Dr. Light**: No era un elogio, cabrón! Me cogiste desprevenido!

**Ralf**: Mira, Artie, te diré lo que haremos...Le he contado a Chizuru que la salvaste pero saltándome el pequeño detalle de lo que ha pasao después. Tú te vienes conmigo a explicarle qué es lo que está pasando y por qué necesita protección, SIN HACER DEMASIADO EL CAPULLO A SER POSIBLE, y yo me olvido de contar a los 4 vientos que le he tenido que zumbar a un tío que podría partir el planeta en 2, ok?

**Chizuru**: A ver, explicadme otra vez eso de que el tío que se ha llevado 20 minutos durmiendo en el suelo con los pantalones bajados ha venido de los USA para ayudar al Sacred Team a salvar el mundo de Orochi...

**Dr. Light**: Ese soy yo, nena: Todo el tiempo derrochando heroísmo día sí y día también.

**Ralf**: Ostia puta, qué te acabo de decir hace 2 minutos, Light?

**Chizuru**: He escuchado hablar de ti, tío. Tú no eres un héroe, tú eres un puto SUPERVILLANO.

**Dr. Light**: Bueno, sí y que pasa? Ni que eso fuera malo...

**Ralf**: Hombre, aquí Artie no es una cosa que se diga "qué bruto, qué heroico es este tío!" pero con el peaso poder que tiene le podría patear el culo a Orochi en 2 minutos.

**Chizuru**: Hmm. Me parece que me estoy empezando a poner un poquito de los nervios ya...Vamos a ver, los únicos humanos capaces de derrotar a Orochi son los descendientes de los clanes Kusanagi, Yagami y Yata. O sea, lo que es EL SACRED TEAM propiamente dicho. Tú de qué clan milenario del Japón eres, Light? Porque yo te veo unos rasgos como muy occidentalizados...

**Dr. Light**: Huy vaya coñazo que está dando todo el mundo últimamente con el Sacred Team de los cojones! Uno se esperaría que fueran la polla, pero luego es que hay que verlos: Un nota de 30 años que todavía está en el instituto y que suelta fuego cada vez que pega una hostia, otro que no tiene muy claro para lo que sirve un cinturón y que suelta el fuego un poquito más lejos, y luego tú, que te teleportas máximo unos metros...Vamos, yo no es por ofender, pero es que no sois precisamente The Authority, verdad?

**Ralf**: Y aún así salvaron el mundo en el '97...Mejor que tener superpoderes a nivel cósmico y utilizarlos para no tener que echar dinero en las máquinas de tabaco, verdad?

**Dr. Light**: Hey, que yo no hago eso!

**Ralf**: Cómo coño que no, si te vi yo AYER!

**Chizuru**: Bien, esta conversación SE HA TERMINADO...A la puta calle LOS 2!


	9. Cap 9

**

Capítulo NUEVE - Un día chungo para Clark

**

Casa de la familia Kusanagi en Osaka:

**Kyo**: Joder ya, Clark! Todavía no están montadas esas estanterías? Los he visto más rápidos!

**Clark**: Escucha, tío: No sé si serás capaz de captar la diferencia pero se supone que en todo caso soy tu guardaespaldas, no tu criado. Bastante es que me haya dejado meter en este lío...

**Kyo**: Pero yo no necesito guardaespaldas ninguno, he ganao el KOF chorrocientas mil veces seguidas; Yo lo que necesito es alguien que me monte las estanterías del Ikea. Así que ya sabes, o eso o a la puta calle...Además, que para ti es fácil, siendo un mercenario de élite y tal...

**Clark**: Y eso qué coño tiene que ver con saber montar estanterías del Ikea?

**Kyo**: Hombre, pos que estás acostumbrao a entender instrucciones supercomplicadas y todo eso...Y no como yo, que intenté leérmelas y casi entro en coma.

**Saisyu** (entrando): Kyo, hombre...Un poquito de por favor que aquí el Sr. Steel tendrá más órdenes que cumplir aparte de las tuyas.

**Kyo**: Opá, mi amoto estará ya encerada, no? HUY QUE SE ME VA LA MANO!

**Saisyu**: Que sí, Kyo, que siiiiií. Que ya tienes la moto pulida y encerada. Tsk, tendría que mandarte a un correccional, sólo que no creo que te admitan ya con 30 tacos...

**Kyo**: Uff, qué cansao es esto de pasarse todo el día coordinando al personal! A ver, dónde está Shingo?

**Shingo** (entrando): Sus órdenes, Kusanagi-san!

**Kyo**: Me supongo que mis deberes estarán ya terminaos, no? Pos no te olvides de llevarlos mañana al instituto. Yo es que mañana tampoco voy, como Galactus se cargó a toda mi clase me estoy tomando unos días de luto oficial por mi cuenta, no sea que me traume...

**Shingo**: Eso no lo hizo Galactus, eso fue un tío llamado el Narutard.

**Kyo**: Pffft, por mi como si toda la clase de 9ºC participó en Battle Royale y tú eres el único que ha sobrevivido. No me cuentes más detalles morbosos y abre herméticamente esa ventana, que me estoy asando de calor.

**Shingo**: "Herméticamente"? Ok, Kusanagi-san: Lo que usted diga va a misa!

----------

Puerta de entrada del Ikea de Osaka, una hora más tarde:

**Kyo**: Tío, a ver si echamos más cuenta en las cosas! Esas estanterías eran demasiado pequeñas, no me caben todos los trofeos del KOF. Ahora tendremos que descambiarlas, la tarde entera perdida y todo por tu puta culpa!

**Clark**: Oye, que las estanterías las habías comprado tú antes de que yo llegara! (Por el transmisor): Aquí Clark, estamos entrando en el Ikea. Me copias?

**Dr. Light** (por el transmisor): Huy, el Ikea? Qué mal rollito, no?

**Clark**: Que no te he preguntao si es mal rollito, Light; Que si me copias o no me copias?

**Dr. Light**: Que siiiiií, hombre, que te copio...Tened cuidadín ahí dentro, no os perdáis.

**Clark**: Sí hombre, como que somos tontos y vamos a perdernos en el Ikea! Un mercenario profesional como yo, que está acostumbrao a andar por la selva! Déjate de gilipolleces y echa cuenta al transmisor, podrían atacarnos. Clark, fuera.

**Kyo**: Quién es ese tal Light?

**Clark**: El supervillano impresentable ese que nos ayuda...Figúrate cómo será el tío que en una pelea a muerte entre él y tú a ver cuál de los 2 es más capullo seguramente incluso ganaría él.

Interior del Ikea, media hora después:

**Kyo**: Aún no me puedo creer que nos hayamos PERDIDO!

**Clark**: No nos hemos perdido, tío; Sólo hay que seguir las flechas blancas del suelo...

**Kyo**: Y una polla! Nos hemos adentrado demasiado en las oscuras profundidades del Ikea y ahora las flechas blancas sólo nos alejan más y más de cualquier lugar conocido. Ni siquiera hay gente a la que podamos preguntar el camino de vuelta porque nadie se atreve a aventurarse nunca por aquí!

**Clark** (sacando la brújula): Vaaa, tampoco hay que exagerar!

**Kyo**: Exagerar? Y qué es toda esa gente muerta que se ve ahí delante sino los cadáveres de los que nos han PRECEDIDO!

**Clark**: Ostia, no me había dado cuenta de eso! Claro, como no te callas...Pero esos cadáveres son recientes, no pueden llevar muertos más de una hora...

De repente se escucha una extraña voz que parece salir de la nada:

"ESE ES EL TIEMPO QUE LLEVO AQUI ESPERANDOOS, OSTIA PUTA YA, JODER!"

**Kyo**: Quién eres?

"QUE ES MADE IN JAPAN, A RAYAS ROJAS, VUELVE DE LA MUERTE Y FOLLA MAS QUE TU?"

En ese momento el piano de la sección ofertas que estaba colgado del techo cae encima de Kyo y si Clark no lo aparta a tiempo de un empujón le hubiera aplastado la puta cabeza en vez de sólo las piernas, como pasa en realidad.

**Clark**: Hey tío, todavía estás vivo?

**Kyo**: Creo que...sí, pero no puedo...moverme...Quién coño...ha hecho eso?

**Clark**: No lo sé, ni siquiera pude verl...AARGH!

Antes de que Clark pueda darse cuenta se encuentra con un cuchillo clavado en el hombro.

"VOY A POR TIIIIIII, GILIPOLLAAAAS! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!111!"

En esto que se apagan todas las luces y Clark se coloca contra la pared más cercana para evitar más ataques por la espalda.

**Clark**: (No sólo el tío debe ser invisible o algo sino que encima nos deja a oscuras para evitar que nos ayudemos el uno al otro. (Pulsando botón principal del transmisor): Vamos, Light; Hora de que todo ese poder tan desproporcionao sirva para algo.)

De repente uno de los focos (también de la sección ofertas) se enciende apuntando directamente a Clark.

"PREGUNTA: QUE HACE UN NEGRATA A PLENO DIA EN MEDIO DE LA NIEVE? RESPUESTA: UN BLANCO PERFECTO! HAW HAW HAW HAW ESTOS CHISTES DE LOS PUTOS NAZIS ME ENCANTAN, NO LO PUEDO REMEDIAR!"

Clark se saca el cuchillo del hombro y lo lanza contra el foco, que se va a tomar por culo.

**Clark**: (Tengo que moverme, ya sabe mi posición...No quiero dejar tirado a Kyo pero es que ni siquiera lo veo y parece que este cabrón viene ahora a por mi.)

El extraño y desconocido asesino persigue a Clark por todo el Ikea a oscuras. Clark oye sus el sonido de un cuchillo eléctrico a pilas acercándose pero no es capaz en ningún momento de determinar distancia o posición. De repente vuelve a escucharlo, esta vez alejándose...

**Clark**: (Esto lo más seguro es que sea una trampa pero también es posible que haya vuelto a por Kyo y tampoco vamos a dejar que se lo carguen, no? Al menos por el ruido de ese cuchillo aún voy a poder rastrearlo de vuelta...Y a todo esto dónde coño está Light? A estas horas ya le ha dado tiempo de ir a Raticulín y volver!)

De vuelta a la habitación donde se había quedado Kyo:

"WENO YA ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS DE PERSEGUIR A ESE CABRÓN A OSCURAS. QUIZÁS TENDRÍA QUE HABER APAGAO EL CUCHILLO HASTA QUE LO TUVIERA A TIRO PERO ES QUE EL RUIDO ME PONE...DE TODAS FORMAS EL OTRO AUN ESTA INCONSCIENTE Y MATARLO A EL ES LO ESENCIAL!"

"NOSEQUÉ NOSECUÁNTOS DAMBALLAH!"

**Kyo** (despertando): Tío...por lo menos...cúrrate los diálogos un poco...más, no?

"PA QUE, TU SABES FRANCÉS ACASO? HORA DE JUGAR A 'ESCONDE TU ALMA', CHAVAL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!"

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan Kyo lanza un Orochinagi p'arriba que incendia a su enemigo y les permite verlo por primera vez.

**Clark**: OSTIA PUTA, EL CHUCKY! Todo este mal rato que hemos pasao por culpa del puto CHUCKY? Ven p'acá, cabrón!

Aprovechando la iluminación causada por el pequeño incendio que Kyo ha formao en el mobiliario Clark agarra a Chucky y lo apaga a base de estrellarlo contra la pared varias veces consecutivas.

**Chucky**: AAARGH! CABRÓN! ME CAGO EN TOA TU PUTA MADRE! TE ARRANCARE LOS HUEVOS CON LOS DIENTES! ESPERA Y VERAS!

**Clark**: Hey Kyo, estás mejor ya? Aguántame aquí al Chucky un momento, que voy a Bricolaje a por una sierra circular...

5 minutos más tarde:

SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Chucky**: AAAARGH! ESTÁIS MUERTOS, ME OÍS? MUERTOS! AAAAAARGH! MARICONES, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA! Y A TODO ESTO PA QUE OS MOLESTÁIS? VOLVERÉ, MAMONES, VOLVEREEEEÉ! AAAAAAARGH!111!

**Kyo**: Bueno, parece que todo acabó. Espero que los del Ikea no se cabreen demasiado por el incendio, total, para las horteradas que tenían...

Y en esto que aparece el Dr. Light:

**Dr. Light** (teleportándose): Que no cunda el pánico, que ya estoy aquí yo.

**Clark** (mirando el reloj): 45 minutos? WOW, qué lenta es la luz!

**Dr. Light**: A ver si ahora ni echarse la siesta lo van a dejar a uno...

**Clark**: Se lo voy a decir a la Waller, tío. Que esto ni es cobertura ni es ná.

**Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): HUY QUE SE ME VA LA OLLA! HUY QUE VOY A LIAR UNA MASACRE SIN SENTIDO! HUY QUE VOY A MATAR A TANTA GENTE QUE CUANDO SE LO CUENTE AL JOKER VA A FLIPAR!

**Clark**: Está bien, NO se lo diré a la Waller...Supongo que estás de coña pero de un tío que se ajunta con el Joker mejor no fiarse...

**Dr. Light**: Weno, si todo ha acabado puedo irme ya? Es que quiero darme un laaaaargo baño de espuma en el jacuzzi del hotel...Claro que tendré que acordarme de VOLVER A APAGAR el transmisor, no sea que suene y me corte el punto.

**Clark**: Joder tío, yo no sé si al final podrás destruir a Orochi o no, pero lo que es CABREARLO...


	10. Cap 10

**

Capítulo DIEZ - Crossover con los tebeos de The Truth For Youth

**

Se llama Tommy 'Hellfighter' Heflin y ha venido a decirnos que seamos buenos y leamos mucho la Biblia...

...Y si os fijasteis en cómo acabó Chucky (que me cae bien) imaginaros cómo va a acabar éste, que me cae MAL.

En una calle de Nuevo South Town encontramos al Billy Kane y al Yamazaki en mitad de una de sus habituales peleas sin sentido:

**Yamazaki**: Que no se dice "las 6", se dice "las 18"...SHAAAH!

**Billy**: O dices "las 6" en vez de "las 18" o te meto un palo que te avío! (POM)

**Tommy** (metiéndose por medio de los 2): Parad esta pelea absurda! Es que no os dais cuenta de que la violencia nunca conduce a nada? (Mirando a Billy): Sí, lo sé: es todo culpa del Death Metal. Todas esas letras demoníacas se te meten en el cerebro y te hacen renegar de la palabra del Señor...

**Billy**: Death Metal? De qué coño hablas, si a mi lo que me va es el Punk!

**Tommy**: Es demoníaco también, qué diferencia hay?

**Billy**: Pfft, pos no sé...Que no cantan como la Niña del Exorcista ni se cagan tanto en Dios, quizás?

**Yamazaki**: Podemos continuar? Es que tengo ganas de seguir zumbándole aquí al perro de Geese...

**Billy**: "Perro de Geese" lo será tu puta madre, psicópata de mierda.

**Tommy**: Ya está bien! Esta pelea se termina AHORA! Es que no os da vergüenza, habéis olvidado las enseñanzas sagradas y por eso os comportáis como animales y adoráis a dioses falsos como la violencia o el dinero. Mi único objetivo aquí es que volváis a vuestra religión original, la que os enseñaron de pequeños...

**Yamazaki**: Está bieeeeeeen, pringao; Con tal de que te calles de una puta vez volveré a mi religión original...que en mi caso es el Sintoísmo.

**Billy**: Y que en mi caso es TAMBIÉN el Sintoísmo.

**Tommy**: No, esperad! No me refería a esa religión falsa, me refería al Cristianismo...La VERDADERA!

**Yamazaki**: Tú no puedes ser sintoísta, Billy...Eres inglés!

**Billy**: Y por qué no, porque tú lo digas? Yo seré lo que me salga de los cojones!

**Yamazaki** (sacándole la lengua): BWAHAHAHAHAW! NO PUEDES SER SINTOÍSTA, NO PUEDES SER SINTOÍSTA! Ay que me meo!

Todo esto da lugar a una pelea entre Billy y Yamazaki de tales proporciones que hacen falta 3 equipos de SWAT's para separarlos. Ni que decir tiene que el Tommy al estar en medio se lleva la PEOR PARTE incluso desde que empiezan los ataques a larga distancia a base de palos y Snake Arms...

...Pero como es un cristiano convencido (o sea: QUE NO APRENDE), decide teletransportarse a Osaka con la intención de soltarle el sermón al personal e impedir algo tan "anticristiano" y violento como el KOF.

-------------

Cafetería del hotel que la Waller usa como base de operaciones en Osaka:

**Dr. Light**: Hey Waller, no se olvide de reembolsarme los 500 yenes del desayuno, que así se me han perdido muchos y yo se supone que vengo a gastos pagaos.

**Sra. Waller**: No empieces a ponerme de los nervios ya con gilipolleces impropias de un tío con más poder que el Silver Surfer, eh Light? Que sólo son las 9 de la mañana...

**Tommy** (acercándose): Dr. Light, Sra. Waller...Me permiten unas palabras?

**Dr. Light**: Hey, espera! Nos conoces?

**Tommy**: Pues claro, TODO se encuentra en la Biblia si se sabe interpretar: Usted, Dr. Light, es basura, un tipo de bajísima categoría moral que vendería a su propia madre por 5 duros...

**Dr. Light**: Nah...No por 5 duros.

**Tommy**: Y usted, Sra. Waller, aunque sus motivos suelan ser justos, es alguien a quien no le importa manipular, chantajear o asesinar con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Y ahora los 2 se han asociado para continuar haciendo el Mal y sirviendo a Satán...Y viviendo EN PECADO, que es lo PEOR de todo!

**Sra. Waller**: Eh oye, para el carro, chaval! Que todo lo demás es verdad, pero que Light y yo NO estamos liados; Eso son imaginaciones de tu mente CALENTURIENTA!

**Dr. Light**: Sí, sólo eso me faltaba, tenerme que follar a la Waller...No hay dinero en el mundo! Ouch! No se cabree, Waller...

**Tommy**: ARREPENTIIIIIIÍOS, PECADOOOOOOORES! AVERGONZAAAAAAOS! Con todo su poder, con toda su inteligencia, qué ha conseguido usted en la vida, Dr. Light, aparte de huesos rotos y cárcel? Y usted, Sra. Waller, ha visto morir a 2 de sus hijos ya, es que no piensa en cómo deben sentirse las madres de los demás? Pero todavía estáis a tiempo de cambiar, abandonad este camino y ABRAZAD LA BIBLIA! Que ella sea vuestra guía para este Valle de Lágrimas en el que nos ha tocado vivir!

**Dr. Light**: Ok.

**Tommy**: No trates de confundirme con tu charlatanería blasfem...Hey, un momento! Has dicho que ok? O sea, que a partir de ahora cambiarás y usarás tu poder para luchar contra el Crimen?

**Dr. Light**: Nah, pienso seguir luchando A FAVOR del Crimen...Pero desde ahora lo haré tal y como dice la Biblia: EXTERMINANDO A TODOS MIS ENEMIGOS Y TORTURANDO CRUELMENTE A LOS SUPERVIVIENTES.

**Tommy**: Hey, que eso no lo dice la Biblia!

**Dr. Light**: Cómo que no, chaval? Y el capítulo ese de Jericó qué pasa, que te lo saltaste?

**Sra. Waller**: Exacto. Y yo haré igual: Aunque no sea muy partidaria de torturar a la gente más de lo estrictamente necesario, a partir de ahora lo haré POR GUSTO.

**Tommy**: No, pero es que eso es del Antiguo Testamento! Y el Antiguo Testamento resulta que ya no vale porque...

**Dr. Light**: Sí sí sí, ya ya ya; Espérate aquí un milisegundo, ok?

En esto que Light le lanza al Tommy un fogonazo de luz a la puta cara, se teleporta y vuelve con un bate de beisbol.

**Dr. Light**: Chaval, eres todavía más cabreante QUE YO...Gracias por recordarme que con todo mi potencial no he dao una en la puta vida, adivinas EN QUIEN voy a descargar toda esa frustración?

PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM

**Dr. Light**: Me encaaaanta dejarlos ciegos y zumbarles con un bate porque nunca saben de dónde les va a venir la hostia, es para partirse el culo...

**Sra. Waller**: Basta ya, Light! Eso es lo más bajo y despreciable que he visto en toda mi vida!

**Dr. Light**: Quiere probar usted?

**Sra. Waller** (agarrando el bate): Creía que no me lo ibas a decir nunca...Toma, cabrón, por recordarme lo de mis hijos muertos!

PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM

**Tommy**: AAARGH! AY AY! OOOUCH! R-recuperaré la vista al menos? AY! OUCH!

**Dr. Light**: Quién sabe, chaval? Lo mismo hasta sí...

---------------

En las inmediaciones del hotel encontramos de nuevo al Tommy Heflin, que ha sido violentamente echado a la calle después de hora y media de paliza:

**Tommy**: OUCH! Qué voy a hacer ahora, todavía no veo nada y toda esta condenada ciudad parece estar llena de paganos sin escrúpulos...

En esto que llega el Benimaru.

**Benimaru**: No te apures, chaval...La gente no es tan mala, yo te ayudaré. Ven conmigo a ese callejón oscuro, yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te encuentres mejor...

---------------

Callejón oscuro de Osaka, 5 minutos más tarde:

**Tommy**: Seguro que era necesario eso de bajarme los pantalones y poner el culo en pompa?

**Benimaru**: Claro, chaval...No querrás que se te suba la sangre a la cabeza, verdad?

**Tommy**: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!111!

15 minutos más tarde Tommy sale del callejón:

**Tommy**: Bueno, parece que me han dado por el culo pero por lo menos he recuperado la visión, me pregunto si estará relacionada una cosa con la otra...Qué es eso, un grupo de niños de 5 años sentados en un portal bebiendo litronas y fumando canutos? MISGUIDED FOOLS! Tendré que hacer algo al respecto!

**Tommy** (acercándose a los chavales): Tirad toda esa porquería AHORA MISMO! Es que no os dais cuenta de que ese es el camino que os conducirá directos a las garras de Satán?

**Niño**: Tío, no sé qué te habrás metido tú pero por qué no invitas? Parece FUERTE.

**Tommy** (quitándole el canuto de la boca al niño y lanzándolo hacia atrás): Está bien, tendré que ponerme serio!

"Oooooh te parecerá rajadamente gracioso, tan santurrón y tirando colillas a la cara de EL HOMBRE!"

**Tommy**: OH NO! LOBO NO, POR DIOS!

**Niño**: Ohhhh ha mencionado el nombre de Dios en vano...DALE CAÑA, LOBO!

**Lobo** (agarrando al Tommy): Ese es el problema con los putos santurrones, todo el día vacilando de masoquismo extremo pero luego a la hora de la verdad se jiñan en las bragas..."Si tu mano te ofende, córtatela", no es lo que decís vosotros siempre? Pos si ese es el castigo nada más que por hacerse pajas, imagínate lo que tendrá que ser por cabrear a Lobo...

Lobo procede a hacer lo único lógico y sensato que se puede hacer en estos casos: Arrancarle un brazo al Tommy y metérselo por el culo.

**Niño**: GRACIAS, Lobo, por SALVARNOS del Testículo de Jehová tarao éste! Te importa venirte p'al colegio y hacerle lo mismo al pringao de Religión?

**Lobo**: Lo siento, Clyde. Me gustaría, pero yo no salgo en esta fic, sólo estoy haciendo un cameo; Ese RAJADO BASTARDO de El Chang no tiene SENSIBILIDAD pa escribir personajes de tanta complejidad psicológica como YO.

--------------

Exterior de uno de los hospitales de Osaka, 9 horas después:

**Tommy**: Ja! Ese satánico de los pelos largos y seguramente aficionado al Death Metal va listo si se cree que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente! Ni siquiera debería de estar consciente después de ese traumatismo masivo y de toda la sangre que he perdido, pero la fe mueve montañas!

**Amigo del Tommy 1**: Empiezo a pensar que se trata más bien del FANATISMO, que el Señor me perdone...

**Amigo del Tommy 2**: Hey Tommy, por qué no mejor nos vamos ya pa casa y lo dejamos estar?

**Tommy**: DE ESO NADA! Ahora vamos a ir a evangelizar a los de NESTS! Sólo que para esta misión os voy a necesitar a los 2, o sea lo que es el Grupo de Estudios sobre la Biblia del instituto ENTERO...Es sobre todo porque no puedo andar muy bien todavía, anda que no se rió nada el proctólogo...Así que ya sabéis, id a la tienda más cercana a por un CD de Deicide, que vamos a teletransportarnos a las coordenadas supersecretas del cuartel general de NESTS.

-----------------

Cuartel General de NESTS, media hora más tarde:

**Esbirro de NESTS**: Señor, hemos capturado a estos 3 niñatos en el perímetro exterior intentando entrar.

**Tommy**: No somos niñatos corrientes, somos predicadores de la palabra del Señor!

**Krizalid**: Oh mierda! Nos han descubierto, ahora vamos a tener que desalojar y volar la base...

**Dastardly**: Nah, chaval, tranquilidad...Esto es El Chang, que ha leído mucho al Marqués de Sade y estará haciendo alguna estúpida parodia de 'Justine', ni de coña hay más gente que sepa nuestras coordenadas.

**Krizalid** (confundido): Tío, no he entendido ni la mitad de lo que acabas de decir...

**Dastardly**: Claro, porque no tienes Toon Force como Lobo o como yo. En fin, vamos a ir acabando ligerito, que este capítulo ya está durando más de la cuenta. A ver, Tommy, di un número del 1 al 600.

**Tommy**: Hmmm...El 576.

**Dastardly** (sacando un ejemplar de 'Las 120 Jornadas de Sodoma' y buscando): Ah cojonudo, uno de los mejores. (Poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza): Bien, Amigo del Tommy 1, repite conmigo: "ME CAGO EN EL PUTO CRISTIANISMO DE LOS COJONES".

**Amigo del Tommy 1**: Qué? Eso no lo haré, qué vas a hacer, disparar? No lo creo, nadie tendría tan pocos...

BLAM

**Dastardly**: "Uno para Dios"...Bien, Amigo del Tommy 2...Tu turno.

**Amigo del Tommy 2** (de rodillas y llorando): OH SI! YO SI ME CAGO EN EL PUTO CRISTIANISMO DE LOS COJONES, EN LAS GILIPOLLECES DE LA BIBLIA Y EN EL MARICÓN DEL CURA DE MI PARROQUIA, PERO NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR!

BLAM

**Dastardly**: Y "otro para el Diablo". HAW HAW HAW ha tenido gracia, que no?

**Krizalid**: Joder, Dastardly. Te estás pasando 11 pueblos ya, no crees?

**Dastardly**: Yo no, el Marqués de Sade...Y ahora el que falta. Ven conmigo por aquí, chaval...

**Krizalid**: Hey, pero a dónde vais? Que eso es un ARMARIO, joder!

------------------

Recibidor del Castillo de Silling en Suiza, siglo XVII:

**Tommy**: C-cómo has hecho ESO?

**Dastardly**: Bueno, es lo que en tu Realidad se llama "la Toon Force" y en la mía, "las cosas NORMALES Y CORRIENTES que pasan todo el tiempo"...

En esto que aparecen el Duque, el Obispo, el Presidente y Durcet.

**Tommy**: M-me vas a matar, no?

**Dastardly**: Yo no, estos señores...Pero tranquilo, que te van a violar y torturar primero. Es lo que querías, ser un mártir, no?

**Tommy**: Bueno...Yo...en realidad...

**El Duque** (amordazando al Tommy): Buen trabajo, Dastardly...Otro más. Lástima que le falte un brazo, ya no se lo podremos arrancar NOSOTROS. Pero no importa, te pagaremos lo acordado de todas maneras. Como SIEMPRE...

**Dastardly** (contando el dinero): Gracias, tíos. A mandar. Me quedaría un rato a verlo pero es que llevo algo de prisa, así que me despido de vosotros hasta la próxima: Ale, a comer mierda y a tomar mucho por culo.

**El Obispo**: Gracias. Lo INTENTAREMOS.


	11. Cap 11

**

Capítulo ONCE - Here comes teh Angst

**

Interior de la casa de Iori en Osaka, 4 de la tarde:

**Iori**: Bien, vamos a hacer la primera intentona de salir de la casa y llegar hasta el coche. Tú trata de parecer cariñosa conmigo, a ver si las fans se tragan que tengo novia y me dejan un poquito tranquilo ya de una puta vez...

**Leona**: De qué hablas, tío? Si no se ve a nadie en el patio, si está todo despejado...

**Iori**: A la cuenta de 3...1, 2, 3, YA!

Iori y Leona salen de la casa y corren hacia el coche, y en esto que miles y miles de tías que esperaban camufladas en el patio les salen al paso al grito de "OHH QUE GUAPO ES!" y "OHHH FÓLLAME, IORI!"

**Iori** (lanzando yamibarais): Que no, tías, QUE NO! Que no os puedo follar a todas! Además, que yo ya tengo mi novia, es que no la veis?

**Tías**: OOOHHH! MATÉMOSLA! SAQUÉMOSLE LAS TRIPAS! BAÑÉMONOS EN SU SANGRE POR HABERSE ATREVIDO A OSAR SER LA NOVIA DE IORI!

**Leona**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, cabrón! Anda que si estas locas vieran el traje de Miss X que tienes en tu casa iban a flipar!

**Iori**: Cállate y corre ya p'al coche! Mierda puta, todos los días igual...

---------

Habitación de Sagat en un hospital de Osaka:

**Zero**: O sea, a ver si lo he entendido...Ya teníais a Chizuru y entonces apareció Ralf y os pateó el culo a los CUATRO? Joder, me extraña que Ralf esté al nivel de poder de Bison o de Akuma...

**Sagat**: No, a esos se los cargó el otro tío; El que se convierte en luz...

**Zero**: Qué tío que se convierte en luz? No hay nadie así en el KOF. Le viste la cara?

**Sagat**: Brillaba demasiado...

**Zero**: Iba vestido raro?

**Sagat**: Nah, normal...Pantalones negros, camisa blanca, botas de soldao...Normal.

**Zero**: Mierda! Debe ser algún puto superhéroe pero si no iba vestido de fantoche entonces no lo identificaremos NUNCA! Es increíble al nivel de astucia que está llegando Heidern este año, eso debería de estar hasta PROHIBIDO! No los escuchaste decir algún nombre, CUALQUIER COSA que nos ayude a identificar a ese tío?

**Sagat**: No, yo estaba peleando con Ralf y recibiendo las suficientes hostias como para no echar demasiada cuenta en nada más...Pregúntale a Vega, él me parece que también ha sobrevivido...

**Zero**: Ya, sólo que Vega está en este mismo hospital 2 plantas más arriba, y dice el psicólogo que hasta dentro de 3 ó 4 meses no conviene que le mencionen el tema, así que...

-------------

Local de ensayos de la banda del Iori, 6 de la tarde:

**Iori**: Eh tú, el de la batería! A ver si te centras un poco más, que ya me estás poniendo Orochi perdío, joder!

**El de la batería**: M-me llamo Fulanosuke, Iori...Llevo 6 meses en tu banda, ya es hora de que te vayas aprendiendo mi nombre, no te parece?

**Iori**: Buah, si tuviera que preocuparme por esa clase de chorradas no dormiría. Qué será lo siguiente, tener que saludaros por la calle?

**El de la batería**: Por cierto, qué le pasó al ANTERIOR batería?

**Iori**: Nada, que dio una nota mal dada en un concierto y...bueno, tú sabes lo que les suele pasar a mis compañeros de equipo cuando perdemos el KOF, verdad? Pues imagínatelo.

**El de la batería**: Uhhh...Puedo ir un momento al water, que me estoy haciendo popó?

**Leona**: La verdad, yo siempre he pensado que la gente iba a vuestros conciertos no por la música (que es una mierda) sino porque en cualquier momento se pueden convertir en un espectáculo Gore...

**Iori**: Tsk, ya habló la que NUNCA ha dao un espectáculo Gore...

-------------

Cuartel General de NESTS:

**Krizalid**: A ver, Dastardly...Acaba de llamar Zero desde Osaka, que suspendamos inmediatamente los intentos de asesinato a los del KOF porque hasta que no eliminemos al superhéroe ese que los ayuda no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo pa ná.

**Dastardly**: Tsk, lástima; Acabo de mandar a un asesino ahora mismo...Pero tranquilo, que ha sido mayormente por echar unas risas y no creo que consiga una mierda...

**Krizalid**: Ah pues COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS HASTA AHORA, no?

**Dastardly**: Estoooo...Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos yo siempre mando gente que está lo suficientemente DESQUICIADA como para no exigir dinero a cambio de matar a los del KOF...Y no como vuestros coleguis de Shadaloo, que todavía insisten en recibir su paga incluso después de todo lo que ya han COBRAO.

**Krizalid**: Para gastos médicos, tío. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos...Por cierto, qué pasó al final con el chaval ese que vino a dar el coñazo el otro día? Porque dentro del armario no se quedó, que eso lo comprobé...

**Dastardly**: Oh ese está completamente "fuera del armario" ya, eso es seguro. Lo que no sé es si seguirá respirando aún, porque lo llevé al Castillo de Silling a protagonizar la secuela de 'Las 120 Jornadas de Sodoma', así que...

**Krizalid**: P-puedes hacer ESO? A mi ni te acerques, tío!

**Dastardly** (agitándole una mano delante de la cara): UUUUUUUUH...La Toon Force viene A POR TI, Krizalid!

**Krizalid**: Vale ya con el cachondeíto, no? Que todavía soy tu jefe, joder!

**Dastardly**: (Sí...TODAVÍA.)

-----------

Puerta del club donde va a tocar la banda del Iori, 11 de la noche:

**Portero**: Que no, chaval, QUE NO! Que te largues pa tu casa y vuelvas vestido de persona!

**Chaval** (llorando): BUA! De verdad no vas a dejarme entrar? BUAAAAAAAA!

**Portero**: Figúrate, si no dejo entrar a la gente sólo por ir con calcetines blancos, mucho menos a un tío vestido como un colchón, con un "1" en la espalda y cuchillas en las bot-AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!

**Chaval**: P-perdona que te haya partido en 2, ha sido sin querer queriendo...Y ahora encima me voy a hacer una paja en tu cadáver, pero de buen rollito, eh? Yo lo s-siento mucho, de verdad!

Y ahora un pequeño flashback para ver cómo hemos llegado a esta situación tan lamentable:

---------

Un par de días atrás en Tokyo, encontramos al chaval del llanto fácil (que se llama Shiroishi) volviendo de currar en la fábrica y encontrando el cadáver de su novia con los sesos esparcidos por todo el cuarto de estar:

**Shiroishi**: OH DIOS MIO! Con el trabajo que me ha costao encontrar novia y ahora resulta que acaba despanzurrada! Y n-ni siquiera he sido YO!

**Dastardly**: Ya ves, chavalote...Tanto esfuerzo para llevar una vida normal y huir de la violencia y al final resulta que la violencia corre más que tú...

**Shiroishi**: Has sido tú? T-tú has hecho esto?

**Dastardly**: Oh pero POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, chaval! Follarme a tu novia, machacarle la cabeza a martillazos y luego volvérmela a follar OTRA VEZ sólo por desquiciarte psicológicamente para que vuelvas a matar? Naaah, yo sería I-N-C-A-P-A-Z de hacer una cosa así, eso han sido...

**Shiroishi** (llorando): ...Los matones del instituto! Sabía que no tendría que haber dejado a ninguno vivo! Oh Dios por qué he sido tan débil?

**Dastardly**: Me lo has quitado de la boca...Pero todavía estás a tiempo de hacer algo: Vengar a tu novia y demostrar que no eres un mierda; (Pasándole una foto de Iori): Impedir que ESTE CABRÓN vuelva a atreverse a matar a las novias DE LOS DEMÁS. Mira, mira qué cara de matón de instituto tiene, hmmm?

**Shiroishi**: Mi novia quería...que fuese YO el que la matara y no ese cerdo...Ella quería...porque no quería! Ahora lo entiendo todo!

**Dastardly**: Exacto, chavalote! Me encantan los razonamientos. Ese tío vive en Osaka, yo te diré dónde puedes encontrarlo...

Y así es cómo entra en esta historia Shiroishi...alias Ichi the Killer alias Koroshiya 1 alias El Asesino Número Uno.

------------

Fin del flashback, volvemos al club donde está tocando la banda del Iori:

**Ichi**: Perdone (SHASH); Lo siento (SHASH); Me deja pasar? (SHASH)

Ni que decir tiene que el SHASH es el ruido que hace el Ichi destripando gente en su camino hasta llegar al escenario donde la banda del Iori está versionando ese gran clásico del J-Pop de todos los tiempos, que dissse:

"UUUU-LISES, UUUUUUU-LISES...VA VOLANDO POR LAS GALAXIAS, MAS VEEEEE-LOZ...QUE UNA ESTRELLA FUUUUUGAZ!"

Lo que sigue ahora es una pelea espectacular entre Ichi e Iori que ni me voy a molestar en describir porque si no el capítulo duraría demasiado...Que quién gana? Pues a ver: Los 2 están tocaos de la cabeza y pelean de puta madre, pero Iori es el único que tiene superpoderes, verdad? Quién va a ganar, chavalotes? Ni que Ichi fuese Batman!

**Ichi** (sangrando en el suelo): AAARGH! Me has vencido. Mátame.

**Iori** (también sangrando): No es mi trabajo matarte...

**Ichi**: MÁTAME, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! Estoy cansado ya de que me coman el coco y me obliguen a seguir matando contra mi voluntad!

**Iori**: ...Pero haremos una EXCEPCIÓN.

Un Yaotome SDM después del pobre Ichi sólo queda un cadáver escasamente identificable.

**Leona**: Joder tío, pos menos mal que no te gusta la violencia, que si te llega a gustar...

----------

Interior de lo que queda del templo de los Kagura:

**Ralf**: Ein? Qué haces tú por aquí?

**Dr. Light**: Nada, que ya tenía a la Waller hasta el coño y me ha mandao a que de una vuelta por aquí a ver cómo anda la cosa...

**Ralf**: Ok pero que Chizuru no te vea o es capaz de volvernos a poner en la puta calle a los 2. En fin, al menos dentro de un par de días empieza el KOF...Eso nos pone las cosas más fáciles porque Heidern ha convencido a todos los equipos para reunirse siempre en el mismo hotel y así será más sencillo protegerlos...

**Dr. Light**: Tsk, la ilusión de mi vida: Pasarme varias semanas viendo peleas de macarras...

**Ralf**: Artie, a ver si se te va metiendo en la cabeza que NO SOMOS MACARRAS! Que para dedicarse a las artes marciales hace falta muchísima preparación física, mental y espiritual.

**Dr. Light**: Buah, y para ser macarra no?

**Ralf**: Vale, para ser macarra TAMBIÉN. Para qué discutir? Cambiando de tema, eso que llevas ahí son boletos de apuestas para el KOF, no? Por cuáles equipos vas a apostar?

**Dr. Light**: Por EL TUYO, tío, que pegas unas hostias "galácticas" de esas que todavía me duele cuando me acuerdo de la del otro día...Y por el del japo ese que en cuanto alguien le salta encima lo agarra y lo estrella contra el suelo, y eso prácticamente el 100 de las veces...

**Ralf**: Goro Daimon del Japan Hero Team, no? Hmm, tienes más vista para esto de las artes marciales de lo que yo pensaba...

----------

Efectivamente, en el capítulo siguiente empieza el KOF. Y ésta es la alineación de los equipos:

**SACRED TEAM**: Kyo, Iori, Chizuru.

**JAPAN HERO TEAM**: Benimaru, Goro, Shingo.

**K' TEAM**: K', Maxima, Lin.

**FF TEAM**: Terry, Andy, Joe.

**AOF TEAM**: Ryo, Robert, Yuri.

**IKARI WARRIORS**: Ralf, Clark, Leona.

**PSYCHO SOLDIERS**: Athena, Kensou, Bao.

**KOREA TEAM**: Kim, Chang, Choi.

**RIVAL TEAM**: Billy, Yamazaki, Blue Mary.

**WOMEN TEAM**: King, Mai, Hinako.

**NESTS TEAM**: K9999, Angel, Kula.


	12. Cap 12

**

Capítulo DOCE - Empieza el KOF

**

En los alrededores de la piscina del hotel donde se alojan todos los equipos este año (menos el de NESTS, claro) encontramos a Ralf, Clark y Light apatrullando el terreno por razones estrictamente de seguridad (y no por ver a las tías del KOF medio en pelotas, noooo, que va!)

**Clark**: Weno, pues a ver qué es lo que nos tiene preparado NESTS para este año, porque parece que últimamente están bastante más hijoputas de lo normal...

**Ralf**: Sí, pero tranquilo...Al menos tenemos a todos los luchadores reunidos en el mismo hotel, y a la Waller de nuestra parte (que aunque sea una cabrona sabe bien lo que hace)...(Señalando a Light): Y a éste.

**Clark**: Huy sí! Un nota que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz y aún así se las arregla para llegar 45 minutos tarde a una misión; No veas la seguridad que da trabajar con este tío!

**Dr. Light**: Todavía estamos con esas? No es pa tanto, aún tenéis suerte de que os haya tocao trabajar conmigo y no con el Capitán Boomerang...

**Ralf**: Es que al Capitán Boomerang YA lo habríamos jartao de hostias, Artie; Pero en fin, que si te gusta el KOF y eso lo mismo te quedas por aquí y hasta nos ayudas de vez en cuando y todo, verdad tío?

**Dr. Light**: Buah, y qué tiene de interesante el KOF? Si no es más que peleas van, peleas vienen, piques entre macarras y...ONDIA, QUE TÍAS!111!

**Ralf** (a Clark): Buena señal...Supongo.

**Clark**: Tú no has leído Identity Crisis, verdad?

**Dr. Light**: A ver si vamos ya parando con los chistecitos de Identity Crisis, no? Total, porque violé a la mujer de uno de los de la JLA hace un montón de años, quién se acuerda ya de eso?

-----------

Mientras tanto en el Satélite de la JLA:

**Batman**: El Joker se ha escapado otra vez de Arkham y está masacrando a Gotham City ENTERA. Voy a ir allí y poner fin a esta locura DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

**Green Lantern**: NOOO! Ni se te ocurra irte, Batman! Y si viene el Dr. Light y NOS FOLLA POR EL CULO como a la pobre Sue Dibny?

**Batman**: Rayner, si Light quisiera follarte por el culo lo habría hecho ya 100 veces, no ves que tiene un control total sobre tu anillo y que lo único que podrías hacer al respecto sería pedirle el número de teléfono cuando acabara?

**Green Arrow**: WOW! Impresionantes dotes detectivescas, Batman! Pero tú de todas formas no te vayas...Por si acaso.

**Superman**: Es verdad, Batman! Que aquí en cuanto te vas tú ya no sabemos ni atarnos los cordones de los zapatos! Tú pasa del Joker, que ya se aburrirá...

**Flash**: Eso; Que cuanta más cuenta le eches, PEOR.

------------

Volviendo a nuestra ubicación original, en esto que aparece Tizoc:

**Clark**: Hey Tizoc! Qué haces por aquí, tío? Creía que no participabas este año...

**Tizoc**: Nah, pero he escuchado que NESTS ha estado intentando asesinar a los luchadores y he venido a presentarme VOLUNTARIO para ayudaros a protegerlos. Ya sabéis cómo soy yo, todo el tiempo haciendo el Bien y metiéndome donde no me llaman en general...Por cierto, al de las barbas de chivo lo busca la Interpol y la JLA.

**Dr. Light**: Ein?

**Clark**: Huy la que se va a liar!

**Tizoc**: Entrégate, Dr. Light, porque vas a ir a Belle Reve! (El talego pa supervillanos del DCU)

**Dr. Light**: Sí hombre, a NUEVA ORLEANS! Y qué coño se supone que eres tú, algún puto SUPERHÉROE?

**Tizoc**: Sí, algún PROBLEMA?

**Dr. Light** (echando chispas por los ojos): TE VOY A MATAR, CABRÓN!

**Ralf** (metiéndose por medio): Bueno, ya está bien! Tizoc, deja a Light tranquilo; No te lo digo sólo porque esté TRABAJANDO PARA NOSOTROS y porque haya venido a destruir a Orochi, sino porque con el poder que tiene y lo malamente que le caen TODOS los superhéroes en general te puede obliterar en 2 segundos...Y tú, Artie, cálmate, que este tío ni es superhéroe ni ná, es sólo uno de la Lucha Libre Mexicana que SE CREE superhéroe.

**Tizoc**: Hey, que yo SOY un superhéroe de a de veras! Si no pregúntale a mi abuela, que sabe hasta mi identidad secreta!

**Ralf**: Que sí, Tizoc, que siiiiiiií...Hey, Artie.

**Dr. Light**: Hmmm?

**Ralf**: No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero te han salido garras y estás echando llamaradas por todos laos...

**Dr. Light**: Y qué esperabas, al Brad Pitt? Estoy parcialmente hecho de luz, ésta es mi verdadera forma..

**Tizoc**: Pues apágate un poco y vuelve a parecer persona, que así estás dando muchísimo el pastel.

**Dr. Light** (muerto de risa): Que yo estoy dando el pastel? Y lo dice un tío de 2 metros disfrazao de pájaro? Ay que me parto!

**Tizoc**: No es un pájaro, es un GRIFO! ('Griffon')

**Dr. Light**: Anda ya, subnormal! Y por dónde coño se supone que sale el agua?

**Tizoc**: Raaaalf, ahora es Light el que no me deja a mi tranquilo!

**Ralf**: Pues te jodes; No haber EMPEZAO.

--------------

Instalaciones de Osaka donde se celebra el KOF, 3 horas más tarde:

**1º COMBATE: AOF TEAM VS FF TEAM**

**LOUND 1: Robert vs Terry --- Winner is Terry.**

**Takuma**: NOOOOOOOOOOO!1111! Oh Dios mío me parece que he muerto y YA estoy en el Infierno! A ver, hijos, yo no es por agobiaros ni nada pero es que TENEMOS QUE G-A-N-A-R, ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÉIS? Qué es lo que queréis, que acabemos todos recogiendo cartones? Malos hijos, desnaturalizaos! Que os voy a desheredar como no ganemos!

**Yuri**: Joder papá, por qué no te has quedao en casa? Con lo bieeeen que se está en Nuevo South Town!

**Takuma**: En casa? Ja! Ni limpiaros el culo sabríais sin mi! Menos mal que estoy yo aquí porque si no...

**Ryo**: Por cierto, papá...Desheredarnos DE QUE? Para eso no hay que tener herencia primero? Vamos, digo yo, no?

**LOUND 2: Yuri vs Terry --- Winner is Terry.**

**Takuma**: Yuriiii! Qué te ha pasao, coño? Claaaro, tanto jugar al Street Fighter en vez de echar cuenta a los entrenamientos, no me extraña! Esto NO puede estar pasando, OS VAIS A PAPEAR A VUESTRO PROPIO PADRE A DISGUSTOS! Estoy ya que creo que me va a dar algo! Ahora, que os vais a enterar cuando volvamos a casa! Que va a ser MUY PRONTO, me está pareciendo a mi!

**Ryo**: Estooo...Papá, hay que perder 2 combates para que eliminen al equipo, son las nuevas reglas...No se elimina a nadie en la 1ª vuelta.

**Takuma**: Menos tonterías y sal a luchar ya, Ryo! Sólo tienes que eliminar al Terry, al Andy y al Joe y habremos ganado! Es fácil, tú no eches cuenta en el cartel ese de "Advantage Given"!

**LOUND 3: Ryo vs Terry --- Winner is Ryo.**

**Andy**: Tranquilo, hermano. Has hecho lo que has podido, ahora es mi turno...

**Terry**: Vale, Andy, Vale...No os vayáis a herniar mucho Joe y tú, ein?

**LOUND 4: Ryo vs Andy **

Y en esto que la Inconmensurable Aída salta en medio de los 2 luchadores parando el combate.

**Aída**: Sr. Boooogard, no es verdaaaz que mientras la pobrecita Mai se queda en casa esperando algún tipo de atención sexual por su parte usted se dedica a ir por ahí LIGANDO CON TRAVEEEESTIS?

**Andy** (flipando): Qué? No me puedo creer lo que está pasando, esto debe ser algún tipo de PESADILLA!

**Aída**: No es ninguna pesadilla, Sr. Booogard, por mucho que usted salga a la calle en pijama...Y no intente negarlo, TENGO LAS FOOOTOS! Aída NUNCA MIENTE, está por encima del Bien y del Mal sentada a la derecha de Dios padre todo el tiempo!

**Mai** (desde el público): Aaaaaandy! Cuando termine el combate tenemos que hablar!

**Aída** (pasándole las fotos): Mírelas y LLORE, Sr. Booogard! Las tomé durante el KOF2003, en ellas se le ve a usted per-fec-ta-men-te SEDUCIEEEENDO a un TRAVEEEESTI!

**Andy**: Oh por el amor de Dios! Este es el Ash Crimson! Y sólo le estaba preguntando la HORA!

En esto que por fin aparecen un par de seguratas de la organización y se llevan a la Aída a rastras, dejando al pobre Andy totalmente de los nervios.

**--- Winner is Ryo.  
**  
...

Asientos del público que asiste al KOF:

**Dr. Light**: (Tsk. Ahora la japuta de la Waller se ha empeñao en que levante un campo de fuerza invisible en CADA pelea para proteger a los luchadores de francotiradores o lo que coño sea. Me voy a tener que tragar el KOF enterito, y encima para 5 minutos que he tardado en ir a mear se ha colado la chiflada esa, que si llega a ser una terrorista suicida o algo la Waller se hubiera hasta cabreado conmigo y todo...En fin, me siento muuucho mejor cuando pienso en mis coleguis de Belle Reve, esos sí que las tienen que estar pasando putas.)

En esto que llega nuestro querido ex-presidente y se sienta al lado de Light.

**Dr. Light**: ((Heeey, el que se ha sentao a mi derecha no es ese tío tan gracioso que sale en el Telezapping USA hablando estupideces sin sentido?)) Hey Mr. Ansar! Un autógrafo, por favor!

**Aznar**: Autograph? Yes, yes. How you call?

**Dr. Light**: Arthur Light ((Oh tío, qué buena ocasión para practicar el español, que no lo hablo desde el instituto!))

A partir de aquí en V.O sin subtitulos:

**Aznar**: Here you have. I am happy that the good people American recognizes me in everywhere because I'm biggest supporter of my friend Geoooooorge in the fight versus the terrorism!

**Dr. Light**: No, no...Bush capullo. Bush AMENAZA for Mankind. And Womankind too. Like me, only WORSE. Comprende?

**Aznar**: No speak! Don't talk that way of my friend Geooooorge, he's a big hero of the humanity!

**Dr. Light**: C'mon, dude! Tu chupar polla porque él presidente of the US. Lógico. Normal.

**Aznar**: Oh no! Communists, separatists and pancartists here too!

**Dr. Light**: Hey, fácil ok? Want me to play along? Say stuff you wanna hear? No problema. (Levantando el brazo): VIVA FRANCO! ARRRIBA SPAIN!

**Aznar** (totalmente abucharao): Nonono! No Franco! I'm of center! OF CENTER!

**Dr. Light**: Sorry, dude...Didn't get that one.

**Aznar** (levantándose del asiento): (The man of the beard rare is cabreanding me much, better I go to my house already!)

**Dr. Light**: Heeey, what's the deal? Can't take a joke? Jeez, no wonder your people kicked you out and elected some guy who looks like Mr. Bean...

**LOUND 5: Ryo vs Joe --- Winner is Joe.  
**  
**FF TEAM WINS!  
**  
Hace falta decir que al Takuma le dio un ataque?


	13. Cap 13

**

Capítulo TRECE - Peleas van, peleas vienen

  
**  
Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF en Osaka:

**2º COMBATE: JAPAN HERO TEAM VS KOREA TEAM  
**   
**LOUND 1: Shingo vs Chang  
**   
**Shingo**: Huy qué emoción! Voy el PRIMERO en el primer combate de mi equipo...Llego el momento de demostrarle al sensei que tantísimas horas de entrenamiento diarias han dado por fin su fruto!

**--- Winner is Chang.  
**   
**Benimaru**: Tsk. Shingo, bonito...Cómo te tengo que decir que no intentes más lo de sacar fuego? Claro, luego viene el gordo y te jarta de bola...Normal.

**LOUND 2: Benimaru vs Chang --- Winner is Benimaru.  
**   
**LOUND 3: Benimaru vs Choi --- Winner is Benimaru.  
**   
**Kaphwan**: Qué os pasa a vosotros hoy? Estáis dejando por los suelos el supremo poder del Taekwondo! Eso sin mencionar que como nos manden para casa demasiado rápido mi señora se va a poner de los nervios!

**Chang**: Pero maestro! Es que la maricona esa DA CALAMBRE!

**Choi**: Sí, yo también me he fijao! He ido a saltarle encima y de pronto PUM...Calambre!

**Kaphwan**: En fin, no tengo más remedio que felicitaros por vuestras grandes dotes de observación...Después de todo sólo lleváis 8 ó 9 años participando en el KOF y eso os ha bastado para daros cuenta de que Benimaru usa electricidad. Me alegra mucho ver que progresáis adecuadamente.

**LOUND 4: Benimaru vs Kim --- Winner is Kim.  
**   
**LOUND 5: Goro vs Kim  
**   
Y en esto que se produce otra aparición estelar de la Aída:

**Aída**: Sr. Gooooro, me permite unas preguntaaas?

**Kaphwan**: AKU WA YUROSAN!

**Aída**: Eh? Es a mi? Bueno, no importa. En realidad no es a por ustez a quien vengo, Sr. Kiiiiim, sino a por el Sr. Goooro...No es cierto, Sr. Gooooro, que ese niño que ustez trae a los combates en realidad no es suuuuyo?

**Goro**: Cómo dice? Será una broma, verdad?

**Aída**: OH POR FA-VOR! Cómo tiene la DESFACHATEZ de negarlo, si nada más que hay que ver al crío para darse cuenta de que es CLAVADO al Jaime Ostos?

Esta vez los seguratas de la organización son más rápidos a la hora de volver a sacar a la Aída de allí a rastras.

...

Asientos del público:

**Dr. Light** (contestando al móvil): Uhhhn? Ah, es usted, Waller...Gracias por despertarme, por poco me pierdo ver luchar al japo ese, el Goro lo que sea, y eso que he apostao por él...

**Sra. Waller** (por el móvil): Light, so capullo! Por lo menos MIENTE, no? Qué pasa con el campo de fuerza, estoy viendo el KOF por la tele y ya es la SEGUNDA vez que se cuela la loca esa!

**Dr. Light**: Errr...No se preocupe, Waller. No volverá a pasar.

**Sra. Waller**: Voy a descontarte del sueldo CADA luchador que maten a ver si así espabilas...Porque si antes la cagabas por estar "lobotomizado", ahora cuál coño es la EXCUSA?

...

**--- Winner is Goro.  
**   
**JAPAN HERO TEAM WINS!  
**   
**Choi**: Oooh maestro! Te han zumbao a ti también!

**Kaphwan**: Bien, sí. Goro es un luchador honorable, no es ninguna vergüenza perder contra él...

**Chang**: Pos menos mal que no, maestro...Porque te ha pateao el culo pero del tó!

**Kaphwan**: No pasa nada, eso sólo significa que tendré que entrenar más, superarme a mi mismo para llegar a ser cada vez más fuerte y...

**Choi**: Sí, pero es que te ha jartao de hostias hasta en el cielo la boca...maestro.

**Kaphwan**: BUENO, VALE YA, NO? Que ya he captado la idea!

...

Cafetería de la organización, durante la pausa entre combates:

**Dr. Light**: Oye Clark, la que viene por ahí no es la chiflada esa de los cojones? Vaya bronca me acaba de meter la Waller por su culpa!

**Clark**: Bueno, técnicamente hablando por su culpa no, más bien por no echar cuenta en el campo de fuerza...

**Dr. Light**: Ya, pero si no es por ella la Waller no se habría dao cuenta de eso EN LA PUTA VIDA...Eh nena! A ver si vamos ya dejando tranquilos a los luchadores, no? Que no quisiera tener que INCINERARTE...

**Aída**: Dr. Light, no? Qué mas quisieras, PERDEDOR! Voy a parar el KOF tantas veces como sea necesario hasta que el mundo reconozca mi ABSOLUTA SUPREMACÍA en el campo del periodismo de investigación! Y si intentas detenerme tendré que empezar a sacar trapos sucios DE TI!

**Dr. Light**: Ein? Qué clase de trapos sucios?

**Aída**: Pues por ejemplo lo de la señorita Shimmer, que formaba parte del grupo de supervillanos que creasteSSS en los '80...

**Dr. Light**: Oye, no sé qué sarta de embustes te vas a inventar ahora pero yo NO me acosté con Shimmer.

**Aída**: Ajá! Y no te da vergüenza?

**Dr. Light**: Hombre, un poco de vergüenza sí que me da, pero es que tenía un hermano como de 300 kilos que también estaba en el grupo y...Hey un momento! Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?

**Clark**: Porque eres un supervillano; TIENES que dar explicaciones. Déjame a mi, que acabaremos antes...A ver, Aída o cómo te llames, esto es un TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES, no el "Aquí hay tomate". Aquí no se puede venir a rayar al personal con cotilleos absurdos, es que no lo entiendes?

**Aída**: Ja! Como que la gente viene a ver el KOF! Te equivocas DE MEDIO A MEDIO, militarote! En realidad toda esa gente ha venido a ver a la incomparable Aída! Sin mi el KOF tendría menos audiencia que el pograma del Pedrito Ruíz! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dr. Light**: Razonar no funciona, habrá que amenazarla...Escucha nena, como vuelvas a parar el KOF otra vez te voy a dar una patada en el culo a la velocidad de la luz que te voy a mandar a Alfa Centauri! Que ya está bien, coño, que no había visto tanta megalomanía en toda mi vida, y eso que conozco a Luthor!

**Aída**: No te atreverás! Como me pongas una mano encima te meto una demanda que te cagas! Palurdo! Ignorante!

**Dr. Light**: Ignorante? Que soy doctor en Óptica y en Física Cuántica!

**Aída**: Buah, pero eso será por alguna universidad de algún pueblo americano muy pequeño; Y no como YO, que tengo 2 carreras POR CAMBRIDGE y hablo CON DIOS y soy de la FAMILIA REAL JORDANA! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

**Dr. Light** (flipando): Tsk. Pero esta tía por qué coño no está en Arkham? No puedo entender en qué país dejan gente así suelta por la calle...

**Clark** (riéndose): Oye, y por qué no te la follas como a la tía esa de Identity Crisis? A ver si por lo menos se tranquiliza un poco...

**Aída**: ...Y el torneo del King of Fighters ya no se llamará más KOF, a partir de ahora se llamará "Adorad Infinitamente a la Diosa Árabe-española" y sus siglas serán AIDA! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

**Dr. Light**: Porque la tía esa de IC estaba buena y no como ésta, que es un puto ENGENDRO...No va a haber más remedio que LOBOTOMIZARLA, como me hizo a mi la JLA.

**Clark**: Comorl? No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! Después de pasarte el día entero dando el coñazo con lo de que "lobotomizar" a la gente es cruel e inhumano!

**Dr. Light**: Sí, pero eso es sólo cuando me lo hacen a mí. En cambio la tía ésta qué tiene que perder, si ya no se puede estar peor de la cabeza? Y además que no le va a pasar nada, sólo le vamos a cambiar la personalidad un poquito para que no dé tanto por culo parando el KOF cada 2 por 3.

**Clark**: Olvídalo, tío; No podemos hacer eso.

**Dr. Light**: Vaaa, cómo que no? CLARO que podemos.

Light le coloca un dedo sobre la frente a la Aída y le dispara un láser a través del cráneo.

**Dr. Light**: Lo ves? Funcionó.

**Clark**: Light, está MUERTA!

**Dr. Light**: Ok ok, no ha funcionado al 100 como yo me esperaba pero por lo menos ya no va a parar más el KOF, verdad? Qué quieres, no lo había intentado nunca, echando a perder se aprende...

**Clark**: Sí claro, lo mismo que debió pensar la JLA...

**Dr. Light**: Oye, no te pongas a favor de esos HIJOS DE PUTA, eh? Que moralmente hablando yo estoy pero que muuuuuuy por encima de ellos! Y vámonos de aquí rápido, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta del "cambio de personalidad"...

...

**3º COMBATE: IKARI WARRIORS VS RIVAL TEAM  
**   
**LOUND 1: Clark vs Billy --- Winner is Billy.  
**   
**Billy**: Hehehe...Pos claro, pringao...Agarrarme a mi? Es que todavía no te has dao cuenta de que tengo UN PALO?

**LOUND 2: Leona vs Billy --- Winner is Leona.  
**   
**Leona**: ...Y todavía tienes suerte de que no te lo meta POR EL CULO.

**LOUND 3: Leona vs Yamazaki --- Winner is Yamazaki.  
**   
**Clark**: Eh tío, que pregunta Light que si crees que aún tenemos posibilidades de ganar el combate o que si se tiene que poner a deslumbrar a los del Rival Team ya?

**Ralf**: Ja ja, qué gracioso! Porque será una broma, no? Dile que NI SE LE OCURRA, sólo nos faltaba el Artie haciendo trampas en el KOF!

**LOUND 4: Ralf vs Yamazaki --- Winner is Ralf.  
**   
**LOUND 5: Ralf vs Blue Mary --- Winner is Blue Mary.  
**   
**RIVAL TEAM WINS!  
**


	14. Cap 14

**

Capítulo CATORCE - Un capítulo tranquilito

  
**  
En el Satélite de la JLA (o la Torre o lo que coño sea) encontramos a Superman, Green Lantern, Flash etc etc MASACRADOS de la manera más gore y a Wonder Woman abierta de patas encima de una mesa:

**Wonder Woman**: Oh fóllame, Arthur, FÓLLAME! Siempre he estado enamorada de ti pero es que me daba corte de decírtelo!

**Dr. Light** (sobándole las tetas): Bieeen, ahora veremos si ha valido la pena dejarte vivir o no...BWAHAHAHAHAHAW!

**Batman** (entrando): Has ido demasiado lejos, Light; Esto. Se. Termina. AHORA!

**Dr. Light**: Oh por fa-vor! Yo controlo el espectro electromagnético ENTERO y me convierto en luz y tú sólo eres un tío disfrazao de murciélago, y vas a poder conmigo? Qué ESTUPIDEZ! Di adiós, pringao de materia!

Media hora de BRUTAL PALIZA más tarde:

**Batman**: ...Y que esto te sirva de lección!

**Dr. Light** (sangrando en el suelo): Ok ok, Batman...Más hostias no, por favor! Joder, cómo es esto posible? Eres el puto Bugs Bunny, tío!

**Batman**: Menos tonterías y recoge los dientes del suelo, que te esperan en Belle Reve.

"POS ME SE ESTAN EMPEZANDO A HINCHAR LOS BUEVOS YA, ENNN OPA!"

"Pero Kyo...Qué culpa tengo yo de no saber conducir?"

**Dr. Light** (despertando): Ostia, qué sueño más chungo! Y eso que empezaba bien...

Efectivamente, la secuencia de arriba ha sido **UN SUEÑO** (no os jode cuando pasan estas cosas en los tebeos o soy yo el único?). **EN REALIDAD**, este capítulo empieza al lado de la piscina del hotel con Kyo metiéndole voces a su padre y a Shingo, y Light tumbado en una de las sillas y observándolos.

**Kyo**: Pos yo asín vestido no puedo ir al KOF...No puedo creerlo, voy y encargo una chaqueta guapa a una tienda de Tokyo y qué es lo que me mandan? Un gi de color ROSA! Qué clase de DESGRACIAO con CERO RESPETO por sí mismo se presentaría en un torneo de artes marciales con esas pintas?

**Shingo**: Se habrán equivocado, supongo...Y por qué no va usted en moto a Tokyo y recoge la chaqueta, Kusanagi-san?

**Kyo**: Porque llevar el amoto tantos kilómetros cansa y tengo un combate mañana. En realidad, todo esto es mayormente CULPA VUESTRA, pringaos! Si alguno de los 2 supiera conducir podría ir a recogerme la chaqueta a Tokyo pa que yo no me tuviera ni que molestar...

**Dr. Light**: (Asombroso. Sólo llevo 5 minutos observando a ese NIÑATO de Kusanagi y ya le he tengo más asco que a la JLA, a los Titanes y al Psimon JUNTOS! Míralo, es el típico chulo de mierda como los que siempre me jartaban de hostias en el colegio...y en el instituto...y en la universidad. Si no fuera porque es del Sacred Team es que lo electrocutaba!)

**Saisyu**: Pues como ni Shingo ni yo tenemos carnet mucho me temo que no vas a tener más remedio QUE AGUANTARTE, no es así, Kyo?

PAAAM

**Dr. Light**: (Joooder, y ahora va y le mete una colleja al padre! Qué poca vergüenza y qué falta de respeto! La juventud de ahora está hecha una auténtica mierda! Diosss cómo me hubiera gustao poder haber tratao así al cabrón de mi viejo!)

**Kyo** (chasqueando los dedos): Eh tú, supervillano!

**Dr. Light**: Me llamo Lig...

**Kyo**: 'S igual. Ya me estás teleportando a Tokyo, que tengo que hacer unos mandaos...

**Dr. Light** (aguantando el coraje): Oh sssssí, cómo no? Lo que mande el señorito!

------------

En una calle al azar de Tokyo milisegundos más tarde encontramos al Kyo Kusanagi de rodillas y VOMITANDO HASTA LA PRIMERA PAPILLA:

**Dr. Light**: Ohhh qué lástima! Se me olvidó comentarte que para el que no está acostumbrao a moverse a la velocidad de la luz la experiencia puede ser LIGERAMENTE traumática...La primera vez que yo lo intenté me pasé vomitando una semana y casi me vuelvo loco, pero vamos, que para un tío tan chulo como tú tampoco será pa tanto, es o no?

**Kyo** (vomitando las tripas): C-cabrón! Lo has hecho queriendo!

**Dr. Light**: Quién, yo? Oh no POR DIOS! Con lo de puta madre que me caes...

Hora y media más tarde, cuando ya se ha solucionado todo el asunto de la chaqueta:

**Dr. Light**: Ea, pues si ya hemos acabado con las MARICONADAS de bishonen o cómo se diga, vámonos para Osaka otra vez...Parece mentira el puto niñato, desplazarse hasta Tokyo por una chaqueta de mierda, es como para reventarlo a hostias!

**Kyo**: Eh oye, te estás pasando ya, no crees?

**Dr. Light**: Oh lo he dicho en voz alta? Perdona. Weeeno, hora de teleportarnos otra vez...

**Kyo**: N-noooo! De teleportarnos NADA! Hay que encontrar otro medio para volver a Osaka...Quizás el tren de alta velocidad...

**Dr. Light**: Nah, nada de trenes, que soy americano y me crean confusión cultural. Para eso mejor en el Porsche que se han dejado ahí aparcao después de que le haga un puente.

**Kyo**: Hey, que ese coche no es nuestro!

**Dr. Light**: Pffft, "que no es nuestro", dice...Ahora es a mi al que le están entrando ganas de vomitar.

Un Porsche puenteao más tarde:

**Dr. Light**: Bien, allá vamos...A ver si me acuerdo cómo iba esto del conducir, porque como normalmente me teleporto o vuelo...

**Kyo**: Eso será una broma, no? Mira, si no te acuerdas de conducir mejor que lo dejemos, podría ser peligroso...

**Dr. Light** (arrancando): Nah, chaval, peligroso de qué? Lo máximo que puede pasar es que nos matemos y a mi me resucita el demonio Mr. Biff...Ahora a ver si encontramos una carretera tranquila, que quiero poner el buga a 200...

------------

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de NESTS:

**Dastardly**: Tsk, me parece a mi sólo o es que hemos perdido protagonismo desde que empezó el KOF?

**Zero**: Y qué quieres que hagamos? No vale la pena seguir intentando eliminar a los luchadores si tienen al puto superhéroe ese protegiéndolos...

**Dastardly**: ((Qué raro, un superhéroe en una fic de El Chang)). Y no será más bien un supervillano?

**Krizalid**: Un supervillano ayudando a los del KOF? Eso sería absurdo.

**Dastardly**: A lo mejor es algún supervillano ABSURDO, que podría ser también, no? ((Huuuy, estoy A PUNTO de sacar el nombre pero no sé qué me pasa hoy que no ando muy fino.))

**Zero**: No creo, pero hasta que no identifiquemos a ese tío no quiero que se lleve a cabo ningún intento de asesinato más. Alguna pregunta?

**Dastardly**: Sí, yo tengo una: Cómo has conseguido coger ese león y pintarlo de lila? Porque el día que yo le haga eso a Muttley es el día en el que me arranca los huevos a dentelladas...

**Zero**: Pero POR SUPUESTO que NO he cogido un león y lo he pintado de lila, tío! Esas burradas serán normales en la Realidad de la que tú provienes, pero en ésta no se le ocurrirían ni al que vendió el coche para comprar gasolina.

**Dastardly**: Ah no?

**Zero**: Pues claro que NO! Aquí lo que hacemos es coger un león normal, alterarlo genéticamente y clonarlo unas 9999 veces hasta que POR FIN sale uno de color lila...

**Dastardly**: WOW! Si hay algo por lo que me cuesta adaptarme a vuestro mundo es por el exceso de LÓGICA y RACIONALIDAD en todo lo que hacéis...

----------

En una tranquila carretera media hora más tarde encontramos al elenco infantil de Verano Azul en sus bicicletas en dirección Osaka-Tokyo:

LALALALALA LALALALA LALALALAAAAAA!111!

**Javi**: Escuadrón, a desplegarse! Formación triangular ocupando LOS 2 CARRILES ya!

**Pancho**: Pero Javi, no será peligroso? Mira que las carreteras de Japón a lo mejor no son como la comarcal de Nerja...

**Javi**: Silencio, maldito gañán de pueblo! Respeta mi autoridad! A DESPLEGARSE!

Y en esto que llega el coche de Light y Kyo en dirección Tokyo-Osaka:

**Kyo**: Ein? Qué es eso que viene en dirección contraria?

**Dr. Light** (escupiendo babas): Cagonlaputa! NIÑOS! Siempre jodiéndome la vida!

**Kyo**: Pero qué haces, tío? No aceleres! FREEEENA!

CATAPUN!111!

**Dr. Light**: TOOOOMA! La mitad de esos cabrones ha ido a tomar por culo! BWAHAHAHAHAW!

**Kyo**: Tío, para INMEDIATAMENTE el coche, que yo me abajo! Estás desequilibrao!

**Dr. Light**: Desequilibrao yo? Naaah, un poco neurótico si eso...Y antes le tenía fobia a los niños...Pero ya se me ha pasao.

**Kyo**: QUE YA SE TE HA PASAO?

**Dr. Light**: Pues claro, chaval...O sea, NI SIQUIERA le he dado la vuelta al coche para ir a por el RESTO de ellos, verdad?

Aclaración: Este es el Dr. Light MAYORMENTE pre-IC...Para que luego digan en los foros que el personaje se ha vuelto un cabrón "a partir de IC".

**Kyo**: No te creas que vamos a aguantar supervillanos totalmente descontrolaos matando a todo el que les da la gana aquí en Japón, tío! En cuanto lleguemos a Osaka estoy avisando a la JLA!

**Dr. Light**: Kyo, te gustaría tener un hermanito medio americano y con poderes basaos en la luz? Porque si metes a la JLA en esto iré a tu casa y ME FOLLARE A TU MADRE!

Y éste es el Dr. Light post-IC. O sea, qué otra fic EN EL MUNDO tiene al Arthur Light en el papel de EL BUENO? Qué será lo próximo, asar la manteca? EXCELSIOR!11111!

Mientras tanto un poco más atrás en la carretera los supervivientes de Verano Azul se bajan de las bicicletas para el recuento de bajas:

**Bea**: Oh Dios mío! Javi, Tito, Quique, la fea...Todos MUERTOS!

**Pancho** (frotándose las manos): BIEEEN! Ahora que Javi está muerto NADIE podrá disputarme el liderazgo y Bea será mía por fin! El día más feliz de mi vida!

**Bea**: Un momento! Qué es eso que viene por ahí, Flash?

**Pancho**: El Correcaminos?

**Piraña**: No, es FARRUQUITO! CORRED POR VUESTRAS VID...!

CATAPUN!111!

**Farruquito** (desde el coche): ENDEVEEEE, PAAAAAYOS! Siempre por meeeedio!

-----------

El barco de Chanquete, 24 horas más tarde:

**Pintora**: Hey Chanquete! Ha venido un tío de SEUR con unas bolsas negras...Me pregunto qué tendrán dentr...UUUURGHHHH!

**Chanquete**: Déjame verl...UUUURGHHHH!

**Pintora**: Oh Dios! Nunca debimos dejar que los niños se fueran a Tokyo en bicicleta...Claro, como somos progres tampoco teníamos otra opción!

**Chanquete**: Habla por ti, Pintora! Yo no soy progre, la única razón por la que los aguantaba era POR EL SEXO!

**Pintora**: No, si en el fondo yo también...Pero no importa, los billares están llenos de niños a los que comerles el coco para convertirlos en esclavos sexuales...

**Chanquete**: Espabila, Pintora! No estamos en los '80, estamos en el 2005...Ya apenas hay billares y ahora a los niños HAY QUE PAGARLES si te los quieres follar...Ooooh mi venganza será TERRIBLE!


	15. Cap 15

**

Capítulo QUINCE - Teh Shodown

  
**  
En un centro comercial de Osaka a las 10 de la mañana encontramos a los miembros del Sacred Team rodeados por sus fans, subidos a un escenario y dando una rueda de prensa con el noble objetivo de promocionar toda una nueva serie de camisetas, muñequitos y demás merchandising, y a los Ikari Warriors y a Light mezclados entre el público por razones de seguridad:

** Kyo** (por el micrófono): UAN, TU, FRI...ME SE ESCUCHA?

** Iori**: Siiií Kyo, "te se escucha"! Tsk, y luego se pregunta la gente que por qué te odio a muerte...

**Kyo**: Qué passsha, Iori? Algún POBLEMA?

**Chizuru**: Vamos a ir parando ya, no? A ver si sois capaces de estar 5 minutos sin pelearos...Recordadlo, somos el SACRED TEAM: La Ultima Esperanza de la Humanidad. No podemos ir por la vida dando el pastel!

**Iori**: Creía que era ese tipo Light el que iba a enfrentarse a Orochi...

**Chizuru**: Eso será POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER! Semejante capullo NO ES DIGNO de representar a la Humanidad enfrentándose a Orochi!

**Iori**: Y un tío de 30 tacos que todavía está en el instituto sí lo es? Por lo menos el Light ese tiene estudios...

**Kyo**: Hey, que yo por lo menos no me disfrazo de tía y voy por ahí diciendo que me llamo Miss X!

**Chizuru**: Bien, ya es suficiente! A callarse la boca los 2! Hablad cuando os pregunten, que va a ser NUNCA si el patrocinador ha entendido bien mis instrucciones! Dioses, es increíble la vergüenza que se llega a pasar yendo a los sitios con vosotros 2...

**Kyo**: Joder, Chizuru, cómo te pasas... Encima de que me has hecho levantar a una hora en la que todavía hay lobos por las calles...

**Iori**: Que te CALLES LA PUTA BOCA YA, Kyo! Es que no lo has oído?

**Kyo**: A mi no se me habla asín! Te vas a enterar, mamón!

Mientras tanto y también entre el público que asiste a la rueda de prensa encontramos a otro viejo conocido nuestro:

**Dastardly**: (Identificar al superhéroe, hm? Pues vaya con el problema de mojones que tiene a todo NESTS paralizado! Cada vez estoy más convencido que en esta Realidad son CARAJOTES, deberían aprender de cómo hacemos las cosas en la mía...(Sacando un par de uzis de la gabardina): Con ESTILO y SUTILEZA.)

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM

Dastardly se lía a disparar en dirección al escenario matando a un montón de gente que estaba por medio en el proceso. Light apenas tiene tiempo de levantar un campo de fuerza para proteger al Sacred Team y empezar a disparar lásers contra Dastardly mientras que los Ikari Warriors intentan sacar de allí al ST.

**Dastardly**: Jé, estás matando más gente inocente todavía que yo!

**Dr. Light**: Menos mal que soy un supervillano y esas cosas me la sudan...

**Dastardly**: Ostia, lo SABIA! Y los de NESTS no se lo quisieron creer...

Mientras los supervivientes salen a correr de allí Light se teleporta hacia donde está Dastardly y le cercena los brazos con cuchillas de luz sólida.

**Dastardly**: Ostia, y además es el Arthur Light! Qué jartada de reir!

**Dr. Light**: Errrr...Weno, mejor que parecerse a Dick Dastardly el de los dibujos animados, no?

**Dastardly**: No me parezco, soy.

**Dr. Light**: Coño, no me jodas, sí? Un autógrafo, por favor!

**Dastardly**: Hey un momento...O sea, te digo que soy Dick Dastardly e INMEDIATAMENTE te lo crees? No es por ofender ni nada pero qué clase de científico eres tú?

**Dr. Light**: Es que a mi me han pasao unas cosas mu raras en la vida y ya no flipo con nada...Claro que el hecho de que te haya cortado los brazos y los hayas regenerado en 2 segundos también ayuda bastante...

**Dastardly**: Oye Artie, me caes de puta madre (y no digamos a El Chang) y no quisiera tener que patearte el culo...Mira que yo tengo Toon Force y tú sólo controlas la luz...

**Dr. Light**: Que "sólo" controlo la luz?

**Dastardly**: Sí, tío; Eso no es ná...TOON FORCE BEATS ALL!

**Dr. Light**: Y eso qué significa, que no puedo destruirte? Ok pero si te meto en un campo de fuerza a ver cómo coño sales...

**Dastardly** (sacando un alfiler y pinchando el campo de fuerza): Lo ves, tío? Ya estoy fuera.

**Dr. Light**: Cómo has...?

**Dastardly**: Im-presionante, eh? Y eso no es NADA, colega...Sobre todo comparado con el rinoceronte que tienes detrás tuya y está a punto de arrollarte.

**Dr. Light** (mirando hacia atrás): Ein?

Un rinoceronte salido de la nada lanza a Light contra la pared de enfrente 20 metros más allá.

**Dastardly** (acercándose): No quería haber tenido que hacer eso pero en fin...Tampoco es que los supervillanos entendáis otro lenguaje...

**Dr. Light**: OUCH! Un momento...Cómo coño es que ni siquiera lo oi llegar?

**Dastardly**: Era un rinoceronte STEALTH.

**Dr. Light** (levantándose): Oh claro, eso lo explica todo...Tendré que convertirme en luz para que no vuelva a pasar, no?

**Dastardly**: Tío, eso NO es buena idea...Ahora tendré que dispersarte SOPLANDO.

**Dr. Light**: Dispersar LA LUZ a SOPLIDOS? Eso es imposibl...Oh mierda, está PASANDO!

**Dastardly**: Deberías pasarte a NESTS, sabes? Qué haces tú en el bando de los buenos en todo caso, si te pega menos que a un Cristo 2 pistolas? Piénsalo mientras intentas volver a reunir todos tus átomos, ok?

**Dr. Light** (volviendo al estado de materia): Pasarme a NESTS? No, que la vais A CAGAR. Oooh te crees muy chulo por ser un psicópata de dibujos animados, verdad? Pero yo estoy al nivel de poder de un puto HERALDO DE GALACTUS! No tengo porqué intentar destruirte físicamente cuando puedo enviarte a putear un ratito a la gente de OTRA DIMENSION!

Efectivamente, Dastardly desaparece teletransportado a otra dimensión.

**Dr. Light**: Weno, parece que se acabó...

**Dastardly** (a su espalda): Yo no estaría tan seguro, Artie.

Dastardly golpea a Light con un bate de beisbol y lo atraviesa limpiamente.

**Dastardly**: Hmm?

**Dr. Light** (a su espalda): Holograma. (Le vuela la cabeza con un láser a bocajarro)

Dastardly da 2 pasos hacia atrás y cae al suelo sin cabeza.

**Dastardly** (levántandose): Jé, es verdad lo que decían, ahora peleas de la ostia...Claro que para lo que te va a servir...

**Dr. Light**: Joder, cómo cojones puedes hablar? Ni siquiera tienes cuerdas vocales!

**Dastardly** (empezando a regenerar la cabeza): Artie, tío...Déjalo ya por tu propio bien: NADIE puede vencer a un tío de dibujos animados, eso cualquier friki con 2 dedos de cerebro lo sabe...

**Dr. Light**: Ni tú tampoco puedes vencerme a mi, no? Estamos igualados.

**Dastardly**: Igualados? Créetelo, colega! Es sólo que me resulta difícil pensar en una forma de derribarte que no te rompa COMO MÍNIMO la columna vertebral, y teniendo en cuenta que el tío que está escribiendo esta historia es fan tuyo desde que empezó a leer tebeos americanos...

**Dr. Light**: O sea, que esto es una historia y el que la escribe es fan mío y por tanto va a dejar que me folle a Wonder Woman, a Canario Negro y al resto de tías buenas de la JLA?

**Dastardly**: Hombre, tanto, TANTO no sé yo si va a poder ser...Ten en cuenta que tampoco quiere sacar a mucha gente de DC Comics como no sea haciendo cameos...

**Dr. Light**: ESTAS COMO UNA PUTA CABRA! Ni siquiera me creo que yo tenga fans!

**Dastardly**: Pues ya ves, y un fan de la época en la que se supone que estabas "lobotomizado" además...Claro que también influye el ser de un país en el que el héroe nacional es TORRENTE...

**Dr. Light**: Que yo soy como Torrente? Ahora sí que te voy a lanzar un pulso electromagnético que te vas a jiñar!

**Dastardly**: Buah, lanzar pulsos electromagnéticos lo puede hacer cualquiera! Por qué no intentas algo realmente chulo como moverte a través del espacio tridimensional y alterar el continuo espacio-temporal a voluntad?

**Dr. Light**: Hey, que como poder seguramente sí PUEDO! Lo que pasa es que aún no sé cómo hacerlo.

**Dastardly**: Pues desgraciadamente para ti, yo sí sé cómo hacerlo. Oh te duele el costado? Deben ser las 2 costillas que te rompí AYER.

Dastardly le golpea en las costillas y Light cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

**Dr. Light**: AAARGHH! C...abrón!

**Dastardly**: Hey, deberías agradecerme que me pase de buena gente contigo, eso ha sido muy "light" para todo lo que podría haberte hecho...O sea, está muy bien que hayas pasao de cobarde a suicida y quieras recuperar tu reputación y tal, pero no puedo pasarme el día entero peleando contigo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer; Piensa un poco en los demás, tío!

Dastardly procede a colocarle a Light un collar de esos que usan en los talegos de supervillanos para anular los poderes de los metas.

**Dastardly**: Ahora si no te importa vas a contestarme a unas preguntas...Pero de buen rollo, eh?

**Dr. Light**: Me vas a torturar, no?

**Dastardly**: Queeeé? A un tío que es casi tan rastrero como yo y que muy probablemente se lo merece? Naaah, eso qué gracia tendría? Quiero decir, en circunstancias normales te torturaría y luego te inyectaría pentotal sódico, pero en tu caso me parece que voy a usar el pentotal sódico nada más...


	16. Cap 16

**

Capítulo DIECISEIS - Aftermath al Shodown

  
**  
En una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se alojan los del KOF, 3 horas más tarde:

**Dr. Light** (despertando): Uhhn...Qué ha pasao?

**Ralf**: Eso dínoslo tú, tío. Después de llevarnos de allí a los del Sacred Team volvimos al centro comercial y te encontramos drogao perdío y contándole tu vida a la pared, así que te sacamos de allí antes de que llegara la policía.

**Dr. Light**: Joder, gracias...(Tocándose el cuello): Hey, todavía tengo el collar? Tenéis que quitarme esta mierda cuanto antes, anula totalmente mis poderes...

**Clark**: Esas cosas no son fáciles de quitar, el friki-yakuza ese amigo de la Waller, Kakihara o cómo se llame, está buscando a alguien que sepa hacerlo...Por qué tanta prisa, Light? Crees que vamos a aprovechar para jartarte de hostias ahora que no puedes usar tu poderes o que?

**Dr. Light**: ((Joder, me ha leído el pensamiento!)). Nah, no creo que tengáis tan mala leche, ni que fuerais la JLA...Además, jartarme de hostias por qué, si pierdo el culo por ayudaros, si desde que estoy aquí no hago nada más que el Bien!

**Clark**: Bueno, fuera aparte de haber intentado violar a Chizuru, no sé qué que me comentó Kyo de unos niños en bicicleta que fueron a tomar por culo y haberte cargado a la Aída la verdad es que tampoco es que hayas hecho nada malo...

**Dr. Light**: No me jodas! Que haberme cargao a la Aída ESTUVO MAL?

**Ralf**: Ahí lleva un poquillo de razón Artie...Pero vamos, que eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa ahora es saber qué es lo que ha pasao después de que te quedaras peleando con el tío del bigote.

**Dr. Light**: Básicamente que me pateó el culo, me quitó los poderes y me drogó para que le contara para quién trabajo...

**Ralf**: O sea, que en una palabra...PWNED.

**Dr. Light**: Yo sólo os digo una cosa: Si os encontráis con un tío que se parezca a Dick Dastardly el de los Autos Locos, ECHAD A CORRER.

**Clark** (aguantando la risa): Pffft, por qué, es un Agente?

**Dr. Light**: No, es el puto Dick Dastardly DE VERDAD. Como si fuera un Agente, sólo que MUCHO PEOR. No os imagináis lo que ese tío puede hacer, yo he tenido MUCHA SUERTE de que ni siquiera me torturase o me cortarse a cachos...

**Ralf**: Weno, dice el médico que te ha roto 2 costillas...

**Dr. Light**: Pues eso es lo que os decía, que por lo visto le caigo de puta madre y que POR ESO he escapao tan bien.

En esto que entra la Waller:

**Sra. Waller**: A VER, DONDE ESTA ESE GILIPOLLAS?

**Dr. Light** (levantándose): No se cabree, Waller, y deje que le explique...

**Sra. Waller**: Sí, tienes mucho que explicar...El hotel donde estábamos antes, lo recuerdas? Pues acaban DE VOLARLO EN PEDAZOS! Si Ralf no llega a avisarme por el transmisor después de encontrarte habría ido a tomar por culo yo también. A ver qué clase de CAGADA has hecho AHORA para dejarte interrogar por los de NESTS con todo el poder que tienes?

**Dr. Light**: Usted no lo entiende, Waller; Yo tengo mucho poder pero es que el tío que ha mandao NESTS...es como el puto Beyonder, vale? Puede hacer aparecer cosas de la nada y viajar por el tiempo, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso! Además es INDESTRUCTIBLE, sabe? Se regenera de cualquier daño en cuestión de SEGUNDOS! Joder, es que teniendo a ese tío no me explico ni para qué coño necesitan despertar a Orochi!

**Sra. Waller**: Y pudiste identificarlo?

**Dr. Light**: Claro, era Dick Dastardly el de los dibujos animados.

**Sra. Waller** (agarrando a Light por las solapas): Recuerdas todas esas gilipolleces absurdas que me contaste cuando volviste del Infierno? Recuerdas que hubo 3 ó 4 ocasiones en las que me dieron ganas de levantarme y jartarte de hostias? PUES YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ IGUAL!

**Dr. Light**: Hey, que todas esas gilipolleces absurdas me pasaron DE VERDAD! (En SS #52)

**Sra. Waller**: Pues si te pasaron de verdad MUCHO PEOR! Eso sólo significa que eres TODAVÍA más capullo de lo que yo me pensaba! Pero vamos, no pretenderás que me crea que te ha zumbao un tío de dibujos animados, verdad? Eso sí que no te puede pasar NI A TI!

**Dr. Light**: Es la puta VERDAD, Waller! Nunca se me ocurriría inventarme una historia tan absurda!

**Sra. Waller**: Sí, es demasiado ridículo como para ser mentira...Vale, asumamos POR UN SEGUNDO que todo eso sea verdad: Si veías que ibas a perder y no podías hacer nada cómo es que no se te ocurrió TELEPORTARTE de allí a todo correr? Joder Light, qué POCAS LUCES!

**Dr. Light**: Hey no me diga eso, que me jode! Y además no podía hacerlo, ahora estoy en la etapa de demostrar que si antes era un cobarde era todo por culpa de la JLA y...

POM!

**Ralf**: Coño, no le pegue, Waller; Que eso tampoco arregla nada...

**Sra. Waller**: Tú a callar! A ti quisiera yo verte llevando al Escuadrón Suicida p'alante! Y en cuanto a ti, Light, voy a aprovechar la ocasión para decirte las 3 ó 4 cosas que siempre te he querido decir! Basura! Mamarracho!

**Dr. Light**: Joder, Waller...Parece la Bruja Lola.

**Sra. Waller**: Pues denúnciame por mobbing! Para empezar, deberías BESARLE EL CULO a la JLA por haberte "lobotomizado": Era LO MEJOR que te podía haber pasao, porque si aún habiéndote convertido en un cobarde te las has arreglado para morir varias veces y quedar atrapado en la Batería Central de OA y no sé cuántas cosas raras más, imagínate lo que te hubiera pasao SIENDO VALIENTE!

**Dr. Light**: ((Oh no! Yo creía que tenía la excusa perfecta para justificar CADA GILIPOLLEZ que he hecho EN TODA MI VIDA culpando a la JLA pero la Waller ya se ha dao cuenta del truco! Me va a destrozar psicológicamente, y ni siquiera puedo teleportarme o apartarla de la salida porque la tía pesa más de 100 kilos! Un MILAGRO es lo que necesitaría ahora...)). Errrr...PUERTA!111!

En esto que MILAGROSAMENTE se abre una puerta interdimensional.

**Dr. Light** (entrando): Ostia, no me puedo creer que haya FUNCIONADO! Weno, Waller, yo como que me voy un ratito anca The Authority a echar unas risas, eh? Ya volveré más tarde, cuando se le haya pasado el cabreo...

--------------

Cuartel General de NESTS:

**Zero**: Aún no termino de comprender por qué no te cargaste al tal Light. Ese tío es peligroso.

**Dastardly**: Pffft, primero no me dejáis matar a los del KOF y ahora queréis que me cargue al tío que más se parece a mi de toda la fic? Y además, para qué? Ese tío RESUCITA.

**Krizalid**: Que resucita?

**Dastardly**: Sí, y todas las veces que haga falta además. Es 'Toon Force' Dr. Light del Suicide Squad #52: El tebeo en el que se les fue la olla a los guionistas del Suicide Squad.

**Zero**: Pero podrías haberlo incapacitado o algo, no? No sé, lobotomizarlo otra vez y traerlo aquí para servir de sparring al K9999 por ejemplo. Con la mala leche que tienes me extraña que no se te haya ocurrido algo así...

**Dastardly**: ((Sí claro, y cabrear a El Chang)). Light no es importante, puedo volver a patearle el culo las veces que quiera. Yo me preocuparía más de la Waller...

**Krizalid**: Quién es esa tal Waller?

**Zero**: La antigua jefa del Escuadrón Suicida y Consejera de Asuntos Metahumanos del ex-presidente Luthor. Empieza a considerar la posibilidad de que seamos BRUTALMENTE ASESINADOS antes de ni siquiera poder despertar a Orochi, Krizalid...Waller debe ser eliminada.

**Dastardly**: Ya estoy en ello, de momento he volado el hotel donde estaba alojada según la información que le saqué a Light...

**Krizalid**: Y volar un hotel entero para matar a una sola persona no te parece algo excesivo?

**Dastardly**: Pues no, me parece lo NORMAL que hay que hacer en estos casos. Hey, qué quieres, que mienta? Tsk, no me explico como podéis vivir en un mundo donde hay TAN POCA VIOLENCIA, así no me extraña que la gente ande de los nervios...

------------

Mientras tanto en El Transporte (la nave espacial de The Authority):

**El Doctor**: Dick Dastardly el de los Autos Locos? No jodas! Tú también te pinchas, tío!

**Dr. Light**: Tsk, no sé porqué te lo he contao, pensaba que tendrías una mente más abierta...

**El Doctor**: Era coña, Light; Sé que tu historia es VERDAD, soy el Chamán de la Tierra, recuerdas? Claro que el pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo metiéndome caballo y viendo el Cartoon Network también ayuda bastante a la hora de creerme según que cosas...

**Dr. Light**: Exacto, por eso un tío como tú es JUSTO lo que necesitamos para enfrentarnos a Dastardly: Alguien que pelee drogao, esté jarto de ver dibujos animados y además tenga Toon Force.

**El Doctor**: Ok si la cosa se sale de madre sólo dame un toque y me enfrentaré con él. Creo que se me ocurre cómo neutralizarlo...

------------

Instalaciones donde se celebra el KOF, 7 de la tarde:

**4º COMBATE: SACRED TEAM VS PSYCHO SOLDIERS  
**  
**LOUND 1: Kyo vs Athena  
**  
"ATHENAAAAA IKIMAAAAASU!111!

"PSYCHO BAAAAL!111!"

"TELEPOOOOORT!111!"

"PSYCHO BAAAAL!111!"

"PSYCHO SWOOOOORD!111!"

"GOMEN NASAAAI!111!"

**--- Winner is Athena.  
**  
**Iori**: HAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAW! Perder de esa manera...No te da vergüenza, Kusanagi?

**Kyo**: 'ta shuparla, Iori. Que he dormido mu poco y no estoy pa tantos chillidos, ostia!

**LOUND 2: Iori vs Athena --- Winner is Iori.  
**  
**LOUND 3: Iori vs Bao --- Winner is Bao.  
**  
**Kyo**: Jé, perder contra ese chinorri...Qué me dices ahora, Iori?

**Iori**: Ese puto crío es CHEAP...Alguien debería eliminarlo PERMANENTEMENTE del KOF...

**Chizuru**: Dejad de discutir! Es normal que después de tantos intentos de asesinato hayáis perdido la concentración necesaria para los combates, después de todo no tenéis mi fortaleza espiritual...Observadme, los dioses están conmigo...Os enseñaré cómo se hace!

**LOUND 4: Chizuru vs Bao --- Winner is Chizuru.  
**  
**LOUND 5: Chizuru vs Kensou --- Winner is Kensou.  
**  
**PSYCHO SOLDIERS WINS!  
**  
**Chizuru**: Ni una PUTA PALABRA, ok?

**Kyo**: Ni hemos abierto la boca, Chizuru!


End file.
